Fungs Big Break
by ivcooler
Summary: Fung will need a miracle to help his gang succeed, will he get the help he needs? Where will it come from? His help may come from a most extraordinary source! This will include cool characters like Tong Fo, Fung, Gah-ri, Shen, Wolf Boss and a few Potastic OC's. From rage, to romance, to tear inspiring scenes it has it all.
1. Chapter 1 pondering

CHAPTER ONE… Pondering

In the seemingly calm depths of the bamboo forest lurked a gang of croc bandits. The gang that almost no one knew about and were feared by none. They were a laughing stock, not even worth arresting. Fung (the leader of the gang) was determined to change that!

Fung leaned up against a old bamboo tree and pondered his many troubles. Fung often doubted his fitness to lead. He was often overwhelmed by stress and depression as his gang experienced failure after failure. Heck! He was so desperate his secret hideout was in his mom's basement! Fung's self-esteem was at an all-time low and he was even considering giving up banditing. "Ugh!" thought Fung "If I stop banditing I'll have to uggggghh… go back to making terra cotta warriors… with my dad." "NO!" Fung screamed "I'll never go back!" "There must be something I can do." All Fung could hope for now was a miracle…


	2. Chapter 2 The Scream

CHAPTER TWO …. The Scream

Everyone wants a big break now and then but no one deserved one like Fung did. Fung and his gang had experienced fail after fail and where nearly broke. Things had gotten so bad that they could no longer afford to buy much to eat. They were forced to scavenge the forest for food and collect water from a nearby stream. They also had little shelter from the elements and where outside most of the time and unless something changes soon things are only going to get worse. Let's hope are reptilian friend makes it out of this one ok.

Fung stood by a bolder with the map of China safely tethered it with rocks on either corner. His face looked desperate and frustrated yet with a glimmer of hope. He motioned to the gang to join him around the bolder likely to discuss what would soon be there latest failure. All of the gang slowly made the way over physically and emotionally drained from there lack of success lately. "OK guys I know things have been hard for a while now, but I have a good feeling about this" Fung announced "OK guys we are here" Fung Exclaimed as he pointed to a tiny spec on the map. Walleye squinted trying to see while the others crowded around Fung." Where?" Walleye asked. Knowing the oncoming storm about to take place Gary (Fung's right hand man) slowly and cautiously inched away from the group. "RIGHT THERE! KAWLLLLLL! YOU KNOW WHAT GUYS JUST FORGE…. Fung stopped in mid-sentence as he heard a multiple piercing screams and the sound of fighting.


	3. Chapter 3 The Miracle

CHAPTER 3... The Miracle

Fung and his gang ran towards the orchestra of screams. As they approached they were instantly surrounded by streams of blinding light, the many screams they heard before echoed and concentrated directly above them as if it was coming from one singular scream (amplified by a thousand!). The wind hurled in spirals around the scene with great force. 100ft towers of dust and wind circled the terrified gang. The light started to become dimmer and dimmer until only a spec of light remained, about 500ft up in the sky. The spec of light was barely visible due to all the dust the spiraling winds lifted effortlessly off the ground. The spec moved closer and closer and got brighter, vibrant colors where shooting out of it in all directions. The gang watched in utter shock their mouths gaping open, anxiously waiting for what was to come. The gang could hear sounds coming from the spec, the sounds where that of a great struggle but the light was still too bright to see much of anything. By this time the vortex of light and color had lowered itself some 450ft and was now a mere 50ft away from the awestruck gang. Suddenly the wind ceased and the light flickered (it did this on and off for several moments) THEN BOOM! THE LIGHT WENT DARK AND HURLED A GREAT BEAM OF LIGHT IN THE CENTER OF THE GANG! Then the gang saw what appeared to be a person shot through the lights vortex beam the figure was thrown directly at them. After that it all went black, for the shear force of the person being cast down on them knocked the entire gang out and through them across the forest floor in all directions! The gang knew nothing as a slender feminine figure came out the house sized crater the vortex had created on the forest floor.


	4. Petrified

CHAPTER 4… petrified

Ileana (the mystery person until now) clutched her arm in pain as she climbed out of the deep jagged crater, her left leg was numb with pain as she slowly made her way to the nearest bamboo tree. She was so exhausted she collapsed to the ground. Grabbing onto the tree she pulled herself up, crying out as she did.

"Where I am…..II can't believe this is happening… where is my home! Where is California!" she called out to the empty air. I can't believe this! My powers malfunctioned somehow!" she thought. "One second I'm enjoying practicing with my powers and the next I'm stranded here and I don't even know where here is!"

Ileana was a 17 year old girl with thick straight black hair, piercing blue eyes and a near perfect figure, she was wearing a suit made out of black nylon fabric (the kind of suit someone would wear in a spy movie) She was intoxicating but everything about her told others she was not someone they wanted to mess with. She looked cool calm and collected and everyone who knew her knew she was exactly that. Even the calmest people though would totally freak under these circumstances. She was in a state of shock and fear, she sat down as she carefully contemplated her next move.

As you have probably figured out Ileana is no ordinary girl. She has great power which she is able to wield with precision and ease. Of course with great power comes great responsibility, and Ileana wasn't exactly responsible with her powers. Despite what her overall look and innocent smile would lead you to believe she regularly used her powers for her own gain. She had a very rough childhood, she grew up as an orphan and was used to having to steal to live. She was born into a situation where it was either steal for yourself or steal for someone else (like a crime boss) to survive. Thankfully though she was able to rely on herself for the most part, rarely doing anyone's dirty work. Right now though she needed someone, because in this world she had no idea what she was up against.

"Surely there is someone who can help me, who knows how long I'll be stuck here." She reasoned. "Maybe I'll find some sort of crime boss in the area and make a deal, because realistically I'm running out of options." She whispered to herself. "Man this is bad, I can't believe I'll have to resort to asking for help but at least I will have a fighting chance, but I'm only going to ask for help my way." She said.

Fung and his gang slowly woke up, they were all sore and felt like they just been hit in the head with a shovel. "What was that" Fung muttered under his breath as he regained his senses. Fung cried out in pain as he tried to get to his feet. Is everyone OK!? Fung called out. Gary was first to answer "Yes, I think so, and on another note... WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED?!" Gary shouted hysterically. " I have no idea but I'm going to town, maybe will get some answers there, someone was bound to have heard or seen what happened (how could you miss it) Fung said.

Ileana was making her way out of the forest not really knowing where she was going. As luck would have she found a rode that lead to a small village. As she entered the village, it felt as if all eyes were on her. The villagers seemed to be cautious yet curious about her, some of them didn't know what to think.

No wonder she was drawing so much attention she wasn't exactly dressed "normally" in china garb. The black nylon spy suit she wore made her look like trouble and unfortunately would make it hard for her to get any information about where she was. She stopped about three feet shy of a nice looking rabbit (making sure to give him some space as not to frighten him) "I know this going to seem like a very stupid question but where exactly am I." she questioned. The rabbit hesitated for a second and then said "You're in the Valley of Peace." "OH NO!, I know that name….. I'm not just in a different country I'm in a different dimension this is Kung Fu Panda World!" her mind screamed. (She held back her emotions so as not to show them, she couldn't afford to show any sort of weakness now) Thank you. She whispered to the bunny as he hoped off. She just stood there collecting herself for a while, she knew she needed to play it cool for now, no one could know her origins.

Wow I never thought that I'd ever be so glad to have watched a cartoon in my life! Ileana exclaimed. "Actually this wouldn't be half bad if I knew what I was doing, It could be worse though" she said. "OK, so this is promising, now that I know where I am I know exactly who to talk to for a job, the big shot around here is Tong Fo." "The challenge will be finding him without looking suspicious, that's not exactly something you can ask about over a cup of tea." "Speaking of food I'm hungry, to Pings!" she thought to herself. (Luckily she found a few yin here and there on the rode) Ileana knew she needed to find Tong Fo and really impress him with her skill. That would be very easy for her considering her powers. (I like to keep you guessing at exactly what all of her powers do) Ileana knew she would probably use her powers to her advantage in impressing him but not enough to reveal she actually had them, at least not yet. This secrecy she felt was necessary because she didn't know if she could trust him with that knowledge (besides that she was an amazing fighter even without her powers). She sat down at Pings as she finished the soup she ordered.

Speaking of the devil, Tong Fo it just so happened to be on his way to the village with ill intentions toward the inhabitants. He was going to be trying out his latest in scare tactics on the village and try to get them to fear him and his massive force of thugs. Tong Fo's weapon of choice (as most of us know) is fear, he loved what fear did to people and what it made them do. He hoped to rule china one day under an empire of fear. Soon Tong Fo entered the village with one huge gorilla thug at either side of him and a evil smile plastered on his face that could send chills down your spine. He rarely made appearances but he was tired of being in his lair and one of his favorite pastimes happened to terrorizing defenseless villagers. Tong Fo was indeed a villain to the core and even a bit on the psychotic side (seriously the dude needs a shrink ).

-Ileana-

After I finished my soup I was startled by some noise outside of Pings. I ran outside to see what was going on. What I find is both surprising and wonderful but most people wouldn't share my opinion. It was Tong Fo and his gorilla guards beating up a defenseless rabbit. Don't get me wrong I don't enjoy others misery all the time, only when it suits my interests (INSERT EVIL LAUGH). Just as was about to approach him and make myself known the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five get there. I should have known this would happen, I hate those do gooders. OK maybe not hate but dislike! (especially when they get in the way of my plans!) Ugh great now i'm sounding like i'm actually part of this dimension YIKES! In my mind I laugh at the furious five because I know I could destroy them on a whim with my powers. I watch as Tong Fo and the Dragon Warrior have an epic battle. I'm smart enough to know how this will end though, in cartoon logic the good guy always wins. Lucky for me, here the rules of their cartoon logic don't apply to me. I'm like the x factor here something that throws all previous calculations off. In other words i'm untouchable. Just as I had predicted Tong Fo was losing, he looked really worn down and Dragon Warrior was still full of spunk. This was just prefect for me though, If I wanted Tong Fo to be impressed how better to do so than save him and make the "Mighty Dragon Warrior" run with tail between his legs. I waited until Po looked like he was going to do his finishing blow on Tong Fo and knock him out. Just as Po's fist was about to strike I ran in front of Tong Fo and effortlessly block his attack. Po looked really dazed and then asked "who are you?" " Your worst nightmare" I replied coldly. Tong Fo looked really impressed and somewhat in awe of my skill, he said nothing but I could feel the stare of his large pupils on me. Po looked kind of concerned but then his face turned fierce. " look this is not your fight so if you would be so kind to step aside" Po sternly told me. " Well I just made it my fight" I confidently said. "If only you knew how powerful I really am, then you wouldn't be so brave Po." I silently thought.


	5. Chapter 5 Tong Fo

Chapter 5... Tong Fo

Hehehe... forget about keeping my powers a secret, I mean come on how could I pass up this golden opportunity to show off. This is going to be fun (MUHAHAHAHAHA!).

"If you won't step aside then ill have to fight you too, I mean come on! do you really want to have to face the Dragon Warrior for some guy you don't even know." Po tried to reason with me.

A psychotically evil smile crossed my face. " I'm not worried you don't look so tough, why would they pick someone like you to be Dragon Warrior anyways." I hissed. That cold remark hit Po like a gagged glacier, right in the heart.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Po said clearly annoyed.

"hahaha" I cackled " Why don't you try to fight me and find out." Po lunged at me and tried to hit me with his signature belly slam move. I waited till the last second (like a boss) and quickly dodged the move. Po landed like a sack of potatoes on the hard ground. "guess I'm too fast for you Po, btw I think that fall you took measured on the Richter Scale." Tong Fo laughed at that remark. Po struggled to get up, Ill let him recover It will be more fun that way. (The furious five where being kept busy by the gorilla guards still so I had plenty of time until I had to worry about them too) Not that I was worried hehehe. (Man Po is not even close to the fighter I thought he was, guess I won't use my powers what I waste of time) Po had recovered and threw a series of punch's and kicks. This time I just took them, I just stood there not moving a muscle. Due to being battle hardened I didn't feel a thing, It was like I was getting beat up by a baby. "is that all you got" I laughed. (I think Its about time I use my finishing move and end this silly fight) I jumped up high in the air and did a powerful spin kick right on Po's stomach. The kick was so forceful that Po got knocked about 10 feet away into and nearby stone wall putting a big crack in its side. Po lay there unconscious and the furious five where more than worse for wear and weak from fighting the gorilla guards. (they did eventually defeat the guards though) When the furious five saw what I had done to Po they picked him up and Tigress called a strategic retreat (which is a fancy way of saying they ran away hahaha). (meanwhile a particular group on croc bandits where still on there way to the village, traveling by foot takes a while folks)

I just started walking away from a stunned and relieved Crime boss and his lackeys. Quickly Tong Fo regained his scenes tho, "hey wait" he said. I turned and faced him as he looked me over. "I thank you for saving me and trust me that means something cause I rarely thank anyone." "Your welcome." I replied. " I must say you are a most impressive fighter, I've never even heard of you though" he said. " Names Ileana, I'm kinda from outta town" I replied calmly. " Well I thank you again Ileana, say, I could use a fighter like you on my side" "How about you accompany me to my lair for some dinner and we can talk business." he offered "I'm kind of a loner but ill listen to your proposition Tong Fo." I replied. "good, now guards escort me and Ileana back to the lair I've had quite enough of this village for one day." "btw how do you know my name Ileana?" "Are you kidding everyone who is anyone in the crime business knows about you, even if they are from out of town" I said thinking quickly. "Really, well its nice to know that my name is getting around" he laughed.

(Just as Tong Fo and I left the Croc Bandits arrive how unfortunate for them, they missed all the action lol)

As me and Tong Fo make our way to his lair a awkward silence falls between us. Tong Fo just must have been at a lack of words which is understandable, I'm probably the first person he seen ever able to take on Po like that. I mean that says a lot about a persons skill if there able to easily beat someone who had previously been unmatched. "So Ileana where did you learn to fight so well and with such moxie?"

"Well most of what I know I learned myself I've never really had any formal training" I said. "I didn't really have anyone around when I was growing up to help me learn." "For the most part I just read books on fighting and copied the occasional move of a person I seen fighting, after I kept at it I found I had a real talent for it." "That's very impressive determination, If I had 10 like you I'd already be ruling china." he said " Most of my thugs are all braun and no brains, I can see you have both though." he commented. "looks like were here" I said abruptly. "How do you know where my lair is?" Tong Fo questioned. "Well I make it my business to know these things, plus one of my buddies gave me a description of the place one time." I lied. "Dang you really have connections if you have friends who know about my lair, I try to keep this place fairly secret." he exclaimed. "Don't worry I'm not going to tell" I joked. "Well lets go in then, ill get one of my lackeys too cook us up something nice."

I sat down with Tong Fo as we enjoyed a wonderful noodle dish. He was acting kinda weird like he was studying me or something. At one point I think he wanted to do that thing he did with Po when he used a shift stone to get into jail (you know when he gets all up in your personal space and it gets really awkward). He didn't really have to get all up in my personal space to make this awkward though, just having him stare at you makes you uncomfortable (those large eyes and all...oh I mean small scull, forgot how much he hates people commenting on his eyes lol) "So I have an assignment for you assuming your willing to take it" he said. "depends on the assignment" I said. "Well I got word a very wealthy merchant named Holung is coming into town for a short visit" he leaned in close and whispered to me. "And let me guess you want me to defeat any defenses he might have and rob him blind, am I right" I slyly commented. "Precisely, but his defenses are quite... extensive but I'm sure anyone who can defeat the Dragon Warrior so easily would have no problem with that" he remarked. "Sounds dangerous, hahaha I love it, of course I'll be getting a good share of the profit right?" I questioned. "I'll split it all 50/50, how about it" he offered. "Sounds reasonable, so wheres old money bags going to be setting up camp?" I said. "I've heard he is going to camp out in the middle of the bamboo forest, the old fool will be a sitting duck out there" he replied. "Wow, that was definitely a bad move on his part I hear there are Crocodile bandits in those forests" I commented. "Hehehehe those jokers couldn't steal candy from a baby, trust me I would know they used to work for me until I sacked them" he laughed. "btw Holung should get there around sun down tomorrow that's when you should strike, you may spend the night here if you like you will need to have plenty of strength for tomorrow" he said "Thanks, I don't really have proper living arrangements right now anyways" I said. "Well if you can pull this job off you can consider this your home from now on, I always take care of my own." he replied. "You know what, I think working for you is going to work out after all" I said. "glad to hear it, ill show you to your room" he said as he lead me through dark hallways in the inner workings of his lair."

-Croc Bandits-

Fung and his gang enter the village right as Tong Fo and Ileana are leaving. The Gang look around I look at the scene where Ileana and Po had been fighting. They can definitely tell some kind of fight went on. "Wonder what happened here" Fung said aloud. " A big fight went on between Po and this girl, they totally wrecked the place" said a small piglet who had overheard Fung's question. " Who was the girl" Fung asked. "I don't know but man did she have moves, she knocked Po clean out I've never seen anything like it, she was so good the furious five where forced to retreat, how embarrassing" said the piglet. "Wow, that has never happened before and here I thought the Dragon Warrior was unbeatable" Gah-ri said. "Apparently this girl doesn't know the meaning of the word unbeatable" commented a rabbit who was listening in. "Did you by chance see where this girl went" Fung asked. "I saw her heading north with some guy named Tong Fo, he said he was going to take her to his lair" the rabbit said. "Why would he do that?Tong Fo is not really the trusting type." asked Gah-ri. "Well the reason the girl got in the fight in the first place was because she was trying to save him from getting captured by Po, she crazy if you ask me, she risked her life for a perfect stranger" the rabbit said. "Woah that's deep, I guess I would trust someone too after they did that" Fung said. "Thanks for the info guys" Fung said. With that the two villagers walked away from them and left the gang to their own thoughts. "Ok guys we need to talk but first lets get back to our forest hideout, this is something I don't want anyone else overhearing" Fung said.

-Ileana-

As Tong Fo lead me to my room I followed closely behind. Tong Fo's lair was dark even for me and the main source of light was the torch that Tong Fo held as he lead me down the seemingly endless hallways. Its not that I'm afraid of the dark or anything, you just never know what might be lurking in it in a eerie place like this. Eventually Tong Fo stopped a small wooden door that had been paint a deep crimson red. He gestured for me to open the door so I did. It was magnificent and very different from the rest of the lair! It had a stunningly beautiful aqua blue marble floor and custom done carvings adorning the walls. There was a white couch with golden trimming made of fine silk and a bed that looked fit for a king. "This is my room!" I exclaimed. "Yes, and if you succeed and keep working with me you can stay here permanently if you like" " I like you, you are a formidable warrior and if you stick with me you with go places, places you can't even imagine." " This is wonderful, thank you Tong Fo" I said. "No problem, you have more than earned it, in fact you earned my trust, respect, kindness all in one day, that really extraordinary." He exclaimed. " Well I guess I better get to sleep its going to be quite a day tomorrow, thanks again." "Ok, I think I will retire myself, if you need anything my room is right across from here or you can ask one of the guards." "Good night" I said "Good night" Tong Fo replied.

-Ileana-

I woke up to the sound of scream and metal clanging together. I quickly got up from my bed and went outside into the hallway, thankfully since the sun was up it was much brighter and I could see clearly. I didn't see any guards around which I thought was very strange, I sprinted towards the main room where guards lay scattered and barely conscious. I rushed over to one of the most conscious ones my heart racing. "What happened here?" I said almost hysterically. "A long time enemy of Tong Fo called Master Shetddo finally found out where are lair was, he brought his goons here." " He defeated us and he has taken Tong Fo and is going to turn him in for a bounty of 900,000 yin" " Hurry your his only hopppe." The rhino guard said as he finally lost consciousness entirely.

-Croc Bandits-

(Back in their bamboo forest hideout)

"Ok guys I have something big we need to talk about and I want to hear what you think." "Its about that girl we heard about, I think she could really help us and if we can get her to work with us she might be just what we need to start on our way to becoming real bandits." Fung said. "How are we going to get her to join us though, we can't compete with Tong Fo" Said Walleye. "How are we going to get her to join us when we can't even complete a heist ourselves?" asked Gah-ri"look guys I know its risky and we will probably be down right rejected but we have to try, It's probably our only hope." Fung Pleaded. "I guess it is worth a shot, the worst she can say is no" Gah-ri said. "So what do you guys say" Fung asked. (there was a chorus of yeahs and OK's that where music to Fung's ears he only hoped that the girl would be half as thrilled)

-Tong Fo-

"Oh this is just great!" Said Tong Fo as he woke up in Chorh-Gom Prison. I hate that Master Shetddo he is even more of a pest than Shifu sometimes. Its not like I've not been here before though I will escape eventually... it just might take a while. I hope someone finds me before then though ill go even more crazy than I already am trapped alone in this cell.


	6. Chapter 6 Breaking into Prison

Chapter 6... Breaking into Prison

-Ileana-

Dang it! As soon as I get my first Job from Tong Fo he just has to go and get himself captured! Not that I blame him, I mean this guy had to be one tough cookie to take down those guards so quickly. I really hope I meet this Shetddo, ill be sure to give him a piece of my mind.

Anyways back to the problem at hand. I bet Tong Fo is already in prison by now, that guard did say he was being taken for a bounty. Well I guess that means I'm off to Chorh-Gom, this is going to be fun (not). This won't be easy cause I really don't want to reveal my powers yet to Tong Fo, and I definitely don't want to risk others seeing me use them. Fortunately though I do have a plan, but it will be tricky (but hey, tricky is what I do best). Call me crazy but breaking into a prison like Chorh-Gom is not the best move here. They authorities obviously know Tong Fo is a crime boss and will be expecting a move like that. They wont expect however someone deliberately getting thrown into prison to break someone out. They would never expect such a bold move like that because Chorh-Gom has a good reputation of being virtually inescapable. Now for the fun part, committing the crime that will put me behind bars. I think ill give the friendly little village another surprise visit, I'm sure ill be able to stir up some trouble.

-Croc Bandits-

Fung and his gang where being lead up the many stairs to Chorh-Gom; they where almost at the entrance." Guys I can't believe we got caught stealing again! Dang it!" Fung said "Just when we think we might have a chance at a big break life slaps us in the face." "Are you still talking about that girl, Its not like she would ever agree to work with us" Gah-ri sighed. "Well not with that attitude she wont" Fung snapped. "Be quite back there!" yelled one of the prison guards, who was tightly holding the chain which secured the bandits together.

The bandits sighed as the prison guards lead them to the dark dingy prison entrance. Just being in Chorh-Gom was depressing, the place had a terrible sense of hopelessness about it. A Chorus of rhinos yelled "New prisoners!" as the gang where lead to there cell.

(You guessed it, they are going to be bunking with none other than Tong Fo)

-Ileana-

One thing you never do is mess with someone I care about. Tong Fo may be a criminal but he was first person to show me genuine kindness in this world. I don't let things like that go unnoticed. I am going to save him you can count on that. That Shetddo better hope that I don't find him because when I'm through with him he is going to cherish something as nice as pain. Call it an overreaction if you dare, but when people mess with my friends a burning rage takes over me and I can't stop until they pay. So if you know whats good for you, never get on my bad side.

I'm in the bamboo forest now. No one is here so I might as well use one of my powers. I carefully look around me just in case; studying my surroundings. I find no onlookers. I take a deep breath and clear my mind as my whole body starts to glow with a blinding blue light. I close my eyes as I picture the village in my mind and in an instant I'm there, right on the outskirts of the place. (in a blind spot to any onlookers) Pretty cool right, you know teleportation? Not that that I'm bragging...much. I have a whole lot more in store though don't you worry. Now to cause some chaos. (Muhahahahahaha)

-Tong Fo-

"Oh the humanity, life does love its little jokes. Not only does it put me in prison but now I'm stuck with these screw ups!" Tong Fo muttered under his breath as the gang where being put in his cell. Tong just stared at the gang with irritation, Fung knew him well enough to know he was not in any mood to talk. Fung and his gang quickly moved to the side of the cell farthest from Tong Fo and quietly talked amongst themselves.

Thank god for small miracles. I hoped that would stop them from talking to me. I hate kiss ups and those bandits are the biggest ones alive. It really grates on your nerves after a while. However long I'm stuck here I have no wish to even speak to those scaly losers. If I thought I was going to go crazy alone ill go crazy even faster with these lunatics for company. Oh I do hope someone finds me soon, even though I'm probably hoping for a miracle. But Wait, Ileana would know I was missing; she could be my ticket out here! I can't believe I never thought of that before! But hey wait a second, she could try to double cross me as well. Call me untrusting but she could be doing all this just to get information out of me. Since I'm gone she would have the prefect opportunity to do that little job I assigned her and run away with all the dough. I guess I can consider this a test of her loyalty, if she passes I think for the first time in a long time I will be able to trust someone completely.

-Ileana-

Trouble follows me, but sometimes I like to think I follow trouble. It seems like whenever I'm around there is always something exciting going on (not always in a good way). Don't tell anyone this, but sometimes I feel sorry for my enemies. Its enough trouble to be my enemy but just being around me can be dangerous and bring about its own kinds of problems. Here though its like my slate has been wiped clean ready to be filled with names, names of my new enemies. Well I'm sure I didn't make the masters of the Jade Palace to happy (guess they are the start of my new list).

Well here I am leaning up against an old building in the middle of the village. You would think getting arrested wouldn't be all that hard to do after what I did, but like with everything else when you want it to happen it never does. All I need is to show my face though and someone is bound to recognize me. Its hard to forget the face of the person who beat the dragon warrior into unconsciousness. I reckon that makes me on the most wanted list below some of big time criminals and murderers. I walked into the village like I owned the place and several shocked gasps resounded. I strolled on over to Pings filled with swagger, I knew that I'd been recognized. I watched as a villager ran in the direction of Chorh-Gom probably sent as a messager to alert the authorities, which unbeknownst to him was exactly what I wanted. It was starting to get dark and Ping had already closed up shop and was probably inside. I walked in and put my feet up at one of the table. (the chaos is coming and it takes no prisoners muhahahaha!)

I hope I'm never in this situation and I don't want to be caught because, Man! those prison guards got here quick! I didn't have to wait more than five minutes until I was chained and on my way to H- E-double hockey sticks (What!? they might be kids reading this).

Anyways I'm here now (in you know where) and unfortunately they stuck me in solitary confinement (the Jerks!). Don't worry though there is something I forgot to tell you, I smuggled all the equipment I need to break out in my jacket. The imbecilic guards here never search you! You see before I got stuck here I used to have a part time gig in a circus as an escape artist (what can I say I'm full of surprises). I never go anywhere without my trusty lock picking kit (fortunately for me).

I can see Tong Fo as I sit in my cell I'm not sure if he knows I'm here or not. I want to yell to him but I figure I don't want to draw that much attention to myself. Its best to wait till the cover darkness before I make my move.

-Tong Fo-

I couldn't believe my eyes! I've only been in this cell less than a day and Ileana already here! I hope she has a plan beside getting herself in solitary confinement though. No one can break out of that kind of cell, even me. (and believe me I've tried.) The cell has 1 foot thick concrete walls and a 1 foot by 1 foot bared window. I also has a heavy door which could of corse only be open from the outside by someone with a key. Unless she is a miracle worker there is no way she is getting out of that cell.

It diner time now and we are allowed out of our cells for about an hour. I sneak over to the solitary confinement cells even though I knew getting caught there meant harsh punishment. No one was supposed to talk to people there or even go near them until they where released into regular cells. I made my way to the cell I saw them put her in. I crept cautiously to the window looking over my shoulder. I peeked inside but to my astonishment she was gone and her chains lay empty on the floor.


	7. -Chapter 7 Wheeled Freedom-

-Chapter 7 Wheeled Freedom-

-Ileana-

I looked at Tong Fo from behind him desperately trying to hold in a laugh. I crept up to him without a sound and yelled MISS ME! I giggled as a startled Tong Fo grew pale faced and confused at the site of me. "How did-how did you do that?!" Tong Fo gasped almost hysterically. Hehehe a great Magician never reveals her secrets, besides that's not important. What we need to focus on is my plan to get us out of here. It didn't take me long to notice that the laundry here is regularly taken out in large wheeled crates, I saw them on my way up here. All we have to do is sneak into one and hide out until its taken out and the guard is gone. "Wow, I never even noticed that, you are good" Tong Fo praised. "I know I know, but this is no time for pleasantry's we need to move now if we want to make it." " Right" said Tong Fo. But as we turn and head towards the laundry station we are greeted by several reptilian eyes hiding behind a support pillar (Fungs Gang) who eventually heard our plan. Fung awkwardly stepped away from his hiding spot and said "good plan."

I was kind of excited to see Fung because he is my favorite character but I held in my excitement as not to make a already awkward situation more awkward. "Why where you spying on us Fung?" I asked. Fung look pretty stunned for a bit a then stuttered as he spoke obviously a little fearful and bewildered "We want get out too you know and it looked like Tong Fo was up to something." he stood there for a few seconds then asked "Wait a minute how did you know my name?" I thought about it and replied "Well me and Tong Fo are friends as you can see, and one day we got to talking about you and your gang somehow." Fung obviously looked disappointed and gave me a simple "Ah ok."

Me and Tong Fo made a dash to a laundry bin which seemed almost full and jumped in covering ourselves so we would not be seen, the others ran after us and did the same in the other bins. (As we get in I notice the bins are chained together likely for easy transport) The smell was appalling and ghastly. (sigh, the things I do for crime bosses I've just meant) Within a few minutes we begin moving and shortly we where greeted with the sound of opening prison gates. Then we were pushed a few feet away and stopped after a few seconds. We waited there in silence for a few minutes then I slowly peeked out to see if the coast was clear. As I peeked out though the cart shifted on the edge of the long stairway leading to the prison causing the whole chain of carts to go tumbling down the stairs.

The Cliff of Betrayal

Dizzy and bruised we got out of the carts after they finally stopped and made are way to the bamboo forest as fast as we could. It was very dark now and the forest terrain was rough and we stumbled through it like fumbling idiots. We eventually stopped for a while to catch our breath but that is when things got interesting. A few minutes after we stopped we heard the sound of approaching guards and then it was right back to running.

Then it happened. I lost my footing and fell a few feet over a very big cliff. For some reason I could feel my powers have a short circuit of sorts and that meant my life was in real peril. I fortunately was able to grab a branch that was hanging off of it but I was in a really bad spot. Then Tong Fo did something that made me feel like I was being stabbed multiple times in the back, he looked over at me and he just kept on running (HE TOTALLY ABANDONED ME TO SAVE HIS OWN SKIN). (That goes to show you, NEVER TRUST A CRIME BOSS) I called out for help hoping the others wouldn't be so cold. I see a figure running towards me, its Fung. He quickly grabs hold of my arm and pulls me up, but before I had time to thank him we are on the run again. Panting and out of breath we are trying to get away from the guards. By this point Tong Fo is nowhere in site (the bastard). I stick close by the crocodile gang as they run.

After a while of exhausting running we are pretty sure we lost the guards. I rest panting by a bolder with the rest of the gang. I know exactly where we are, we are in the crocodile gangs bamboo forest hideout. It was almost pitch black out still. I really am in a terrible mood now, I wanted so much to smash that bolder I sat by to dust but I decided against it. "I really hate Tong Fo right now! I save him twice and he just leaves me on the edge of a cliff! He is such a jerk!" I accidentally shouted out loud. "Oh sorry" I said after I realized the entire gang was staring at me. I blushed a bit from embarrassment. "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day someone could yell louder that Fung" said Gah-ri. Fung elbowed him in the gut for that comment.

-Fung-

I knew this was the girl we had been looking for, it was a dead give away when she said she saved Tong Fo. Not many people can claim that. "Soooooooo... what now" Fung asked the empty air.

-Ileana-

"Well I suppose I should introduce myself since I know your name" "names Ileana and I thank you Fung for saving me from that nasty fall"

-Fung-

"Your welcome Ileana, its the least I could do after you let us tag along in your plan." "What are you going to do now Ileana, since working or Tong Fo is out of the question?"

-Ileana-

"Well I don't really know, I haven't given it much thought really." "I can't say that I'm surprised by what Tong Fo did, by now you would think I would know that crime bosses are only interested in looking after themselves." "I was only working for the guy a day, but I guess I thought that I was special to him since I saved him and all." "I guess I was wrong." " I don't really know what I'll do now considering I don't know anyone here save you guys."

-Fung-

"Well I know its sudden, but you are welcome to stay here at our hideout with us as long as you are willing to do your part."

-Ileana-

"Thanks for the offer but ill have to think about it." "If its ok I'd like to see you guys in action before I make any commitments."

-Fung-

In action? Fung gulped. "Well how about we both sleep on it and deal with it in the morning ok."

-Ileana-

"Ok Fung." I chuckeled. (I knew full well they would fail any test I gave them)


	8. Chapter 8 Not A Monster

Not A Monster...Chapter 8

I woke up early the next morning to do some training exercises with my powers. It is very important for me to keep practicing with them if I ever want to improve and hone my skills. Plus that incident on the cliff when my powers stopped working has gotten me very worried. When It happened I felt sick and very weak, it was like I could feel my powers being drained from my body. Unfortunately there was only one reasonable explanation, somewhere on that cliff lies poison ivy. I know it may seem silly, but the stuff is like my kryptonite, I'm extremely allergic, all my powers can do is help me to regenerate from the damage faster. That did explain that bad rash I noticed on my hands last night but fortunately the effects for me only last about 20 minutes under normal circumstances (Its effects on me are so powerful just being near it drains my powers, but only temporarily as long as I'm not exposed for too long). My worst fear is any of my enemies ever figuring out my weakness. As long as I'm exposed to it I'm just as fragile as anyone else. And if its one thing I hate its being fragile even if its only for a few minutes.

Now I'm practicing with one of my most powerful abilities, the power of nature. That's right I'm a plant whisperer. (except for poison ivy) I take a battle stance and stomp my foot into the ground making a small crack run down the ground. Then thick vines to either side of me immediately shoot out of the ground with great force. They they travel so fast that when they made contract with a nearby bamboo tree it was nothing but splinters in the wind. Unfortunately this made a very loud sound and I could tell by the annoyed grumbling that I had woken up the nearby gang. I quickly positioned myself as far away from the bamboo splinters as possible by dashing back to camp. The other seem to be half awake anyways not even asking about the sound that just woke them. (I was pretty relieved about that to say the least)

"Good morning guys" I said casually. Fung and a few of the others who were awake enough replied with a good morning back.

"So how was your sleep?" asked Fung

"Pretty good actually considering I'm not used to sleeping under the stars." "What about you?"

"Well I wasn't really able to get much sleep honestly."

I could tell from the stressed look on his face exactly why that was. "If you are worried about having to impress me to get me to officially join your gang you can stop stressing yourself out." "I was really joking about seeing you in action earlier I know you guys are still learning, if fact I've heard a lot about you."

"Really?" Fung asked kind of perplexed.

"Ya, you remember when I said Tong Fo told me about you guys, well lets just say he didn't hold anything back."

"Anything?" Fung gulped

"Don't sweat it, Ileana don't judge a book by its cover, in fact I think with the proper training you guys could have some real potential." "That is why I've decided that I'm going to join your gang on two conditions."

"Really that great!" Fung said hardly able to hold in his excitement. "What are the conditions?"

"You need to allow me to help train you guys and we need ally ourselves with a already strong power."

"That sounds pretty good actually and you have got yourself a deal, but how are we supposed to get a person with that kind of power interested in taking in a lowly gang like us."

"You just leave that to me, I know the perfect person." I grinned.

Meanwhile at the Jade Palace...

"Ow, ow that hurts!" Po winced as Crane applied some bandages to Po's wounded head.

"Sorry Po but we need to keep changing the bandages or else it might get infected."

"I know I know lets just get this over with."

"Ok, there I'm done."

(For some reason they both looked equally relieved)

"I still can't believe it, how could someone beat me so easily, I mean I'm the dragon warrior aren't I supposed to be unbeatable?" Po wined

"Just because you are the dragon warrior doesn't mean that you are unbeatable, you will do well to never let yourself get too overconfident" Shifu said as he walked in on the scene.

"Still this new threat has gotten me worried, she may very well be more than you can handle alone Po."

" That is why I have alerted the authorities to her presence so that we might be able to catch her and hold her until we can find the appropriate action to take" informed Shifu. "Until then I just hope you recover nicely" Shifu said as he walked out.

Now me and my new found gang are off to a certain evil peacocks camp to make a deal with the devil. (keep in mind this is occurring after Shen was defeated by the dragon warrior, yes he survived and by some miracle so did the wolf boss after those blades where thrown at him) (It took him a long time to get over that by the way but he had no choice but to keep following Shen because he had nowhere else to go)

As we approached the camp I told Fung and the others to stay behind, it was much better if I did all the talking (trust me). I left them about 5 miles away from the place, it's not that I'm embarrassed of them or anything I was just worried that they might end up doing something that could ruin our chances.

Now I was only a mile away maybe less, needless to say I was starting to get noticed a little more than a cared for. As I approached closer I could sense the tenseness of the situation. It was becoming very obvious that Shen's men did not like strangers on there territory, but I expected as much. What I didn't expect though was a group of roughly 12 wolf soldiers along with the Wolf Boss cautiously moving towards me. (must have been a pretty slow day for me to be getting all of this attention) The Wolf Boss signaled his men to stay where they were as he went to talk to me. He got about two feet away from me and just stood there for a moment looking me over. "What is your business here?" He said roughly.

"I am interested in making a deal with Shen, I would like to speak with him." I said calmly

The Wolf Boss was gazed for a moment then burst out laughing... "A weak puny thing like you!" "What could you possibly offer him?!" "I am a strong warrior and I still am a failure in his eyes, what makes you think you are even worthy of his audience?" "Besides that, I don't let outsiders speak with my master unless they have his permission or a prior appointment."

"Then I suggest you run along and get that permission Doggie, and for both our sakes you better hope he agrees to see me." I replied darkly.

The Wolf Boss looked nervous and he had gone from laughing his head off to almost wetting his pants in a few seconds. Something about how this girl said that sent chills up his spine. This subconscious message told him that she meant it. "Right away" he gulped.

As the Wolf Boss ran to go and tell Lord Shen about my presence I waited impatiently for him to return. And soon enough the Wolf Boss emerged out of what I assume was Shen's tent and returned to me pail faced and pretty frightened. "Shen says that he refuses to meet with you, he doesn't appreciate empty threats."

"Who said anything about my threats being empty?"

"I can assure you that I will be more that happy to make you both wish you where never born."

" If he won't let me in there in the polite way I guess we can just skip the formalities." I said as a approached the camp."

"And just so you know it would be very unwise of you to try and stop me."

I was angry and was approaching the camp at a rapid pace and being cautiously trailed by the Wolf Boss. But before I could take another step I could see that someone had just beat me to it. There was a large group of snow leopards (likely a rival gang) attacking Shen's forces. In fact they where doing enough damage to actually force Shen to get in on the fight as well. The Wolf Boss dropped what he was doing and immediately went over to help his men forgetting entirely about me.

I watched as the fight went on, Shen's forces seemed to be ill prepared for this. Likely it was because of overconfidence and stupidity that Shen's forces didn't seem to be expecting to be attacked. They probably thought that no one would dare go up against them, well I guess they were wrong. I had half a mind to just let them lose this battle and I was about to turn around right there and leave them to there fate when I noticed something troubling.

Near one of the tents I could see a group of very frightened wolf cubs trembling and holding on to each-other as a series of stray arrows where headed straight for them.

Now I'm no angel of light but I'm also not a monster so I had to save them even if Shen wasn't on my list of favorite people right now.

Before I could rush over there the Wolf Boss saw what was going on too. He tried to fearlessly block the arrows with is own body. I knew he would die if I let him do this though. I didn't really get the most positive first impression of him and I debated if I should get let him die. But I knew even though at times I have the capacity to be evil that I was better than that. And what he did just now was brave and selfless even I respected that. So with superhuman agility and speed I made it there just in time to catch the arrows in my hands inches before they hit there mark.

Wolf Boss was stunned, confused, grateful, and relived at the same time. But before he time to express any of this I was off doing what I do best Kicking Butt!

I took on several of the snow leopards one at a time with ease, disappointingly none of them last but a few seconds with me. I saw Shen was having no such luck. Several warriors were coming at him from all sides and frankly he looked worried. I knew Shen was an exceptional fighter but even someone like him would have trouble fighting off 10 highly skilled warriors simultaneously. He was hit by several of their blows and narrowly escaped decapitation by one of the warriors welding a sword. (I think he lost some feathers though). I sighed and thought to myself, well isn't this ironic. I pondered whether I should interfere or not, the last time I did with that traitor Tong Fo all I got out of it was betrayal and broken promises. I sighed, here we go again...

I waited for the right moment to save the day just as I had with Tong Fo. Only there was more at stake here, these warriors wanted Shen dead at least with Dragon Warrior I knew all he wanted was to bring Tong Fo to justice. This was different though and very tense. The thing I don't like about killers most is their unpredictability and blood lust. Both qualities make them more dangerous than most. Even I would need to be careful. Plus I knew that they wouldn't be afraid to fight dirty and dishonorably.

Meanwhile most the wolf army struggled to keep on fighting as the leopards started to overwhelm them. While the rest looked on in horror at their masters predicament.

Then is when I saw my opening. Shen had just been knocked on his back by one of the warriors wielding a war hammer and another slightly more furious leopard (probably the leader) Leaped up in the air sword in hand ready to plunge it into Shen's chest. I waited till the last possible second and then slammed into the leopard with great force knocking her off course and making her slam and skid violently on the ground and hit a nearby bolder. After that the fighting suddenly stopped and the leopards all looked over at where there leader lay unconscious. Retreat! Yelled a leopard (probably second in command). Well whoever he was all the other leopards immediately dropped what they where doing and fled to the woods taking their wounded leader with them.

Oh that was just too easy I thought to myself...

I slowly made it to my feet, I had been knocked down in the process of knocking the leopard out of the way. As fast as the calm had started I was forced into battle mode again when A few more arrows come Shen's way (Probably a last ditch effort to finish him) I don't have time to do anything fancy though so a settle for violently pushing Shen out of the arrows path with only moments to spare. But as I push Shen out of the way I feel a writhing pain. I fall to my knees and I look down with horror at the two arrows in my chest. The last thing I see are the blurry outlines of a white peacock and a one eyed wolf looking down at me as my vision fades to black.


	9. Chapter 9 Healing

Chapter 9...Healing

The Wolf Boss, or Danny as some liked to call him (Danny is the name of his voice actor and it sounds so much more personal than just Wolf Boss) paced back-and-forth looking at me with worry as I lay in bed unconscious inside of one of the tents. He was caring for me as he would care for someone in his pack not resting till he knew I was alright. As he paced his mind filled with questions...

Who was I? What did I want? Why and how did I save him and his master? And more importantly was I doing to live long enough for him to thank me for all I've done and perhaps answer some of these burning questions? He was so lost in his own thought that he didn't notice as I so very slightly stirred.

Meanwhile 5 miles away...

"What is taking so long, she has been gone for more than a day?!" Said Fung

"Maybe something went wrong." said Walleye

"You don't think she is, you know..." Gah-ri replied

"No way" Said Fung "She is the toughest person I know, she is alright."

"At least I hope she is" Fung muttered worryingly to himself

I slowly wake up my whole body in agony. I tried to sit up but the pain made me hesitate. How could this happen! I thought to myself, normally I would heal almost immediately from a wound like this, something was very wrong. Wait a minute I paused, maybe the poison ivy was still in my system. If that was the case I would be stuck healing at normal speed until it was completely out of my system. You see the poison ivy has short term effects on most of my powers but with others like healing large wounds the effects last much longer, maybe days or even weeks. I was so into my own thoughts that I almost didn't notice the Wolf Boss sleeping in a small chair in the corner of the tent. I tried to get up again to say something but again I winced in pain, which in turn woke up the sleeping wolf. He saw what I was trying to do and walked over to the bed and gently pushed me back down.

"You shouldn't get up yet, you were wounded very badly." he said

"How long was I out?" I asked

"About 2 days, we were worried you might not make it."

"2 DAYS! Oh no! My gang will be so worried."

"Whoa calm down, those gang members of yours they wouldn't happen to be a bunch of crocodiles would they?"

"Yes, that's them. Where are they? Are they alright?"

"My men caught them wandering around by our camp, they have been asking about you."

"I have them being watched by my guards right now, we wanted to make sure they were telling the truth."

"Please release them, they have already been through enough the last few days."

"Of course, now that I know they are with you any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

"Thanks, and thank you for helping me and patching me up."

"No need to thank me, I'm the one who needs to thank you, I treated you so badly and disrespectfully when we first met and still you helped us." "Why?"

"Well I couldn't just watch you die, I'm not heartless, decides I respected what you tried to do, it was really brave."

"Thanks" he blushed

"How did you do that though, that was unreal how you caught those arrows!?" he exclaimed

"Well, its kind of complicated but if you really like the move that much maybe I can teach it to you sometime."

"Really? That would be fantastic not to mention useful."

"For now just tell my gang I'm ok and not to worry."

"ok" he replied as he headed outside.

Meanwhile at the Jade Palace...

Things were pretty much back to normal there. Po had recovered for the most part and was now training with the others. Unbeknownst to them a messenger was headed their way with the good news of my capture and the grievous news of my escape.

So as the Furious Five and Po were training all the sudden the training room door opened and revealed a exhausted yet determined rabbit messenger. The messenger took out a scroll and handed it to Tigress as he leaned up against the wall. Tigress read the scroll with wide eyes and the others started to read it. All the while Po was trying to look over their shoulders and jump up and down to see what was on this scroll that everyone seemed to be crowded around. Po looked on wide eyed too as he got a chance to read it, no one had ever escaped prison that fast before ever... Po looked at the worried and agitated on everyone face. "What now?" Po asked to the open air.

Now back to me...

Wasn't long till the Wolf Boss returned. He came in with a grin on him face and for some reason a found myself trying to hold in a laugh.

"What's new?" I asked

"Well I told your gang what happened and they told me that they would stay here until you got better, you have got a real loyal gang right there."

"Oh, well actually I'm not really their leader, I'm more a trainer or adviser."

"I actually didn't expect them to stay here for me, I only met them and joined them like a day ago."

The Wolf Boss looked equally confused "You didn't strike me as the type that like to follow orders under someone else."

"Well, I don't that why I kind of avoid have an actual title or rank in a gang, but as long as I am given the proper amount of respect I'm cool with it."

"So what made you join them, I've heard of them and everyone says their wimps?"

"Well sure they are wimps now but anyone can improve their skills with the proper training."

"So are you some kind of Kung Fu master or something?"

"Well I am a master but not of Kung fu."

"What do you mean what else is their?"

"I am a ninja a master of ninjutsu." (which was actually true, yet it was as you know only the half of it)

"What's that?"

"You mean you never heard of it?!"

"Nope."

"You seriously need to get out more."

"Just tell me what it is." he said

"Fine, here's the short version, Like Kung Fu it is a martial art that requires years of training, but unlike Kung Fu which is direct and usually practiced during the day, ninjutsu focuses on stealth therefore is most useful at night."

"Part of the concept of ninjutsu is to remain unseen and unheard so your can surprise your opponents and prevent anyone from knowing your true identity."

"Wow that sounds pretty cool but I thought you said that its better when its practiced at night, we were attacked in the daylight."

"Well I can fight just as well during the day but I can't use surprise tactics as much, I prefer to fight at night though, its like I'm in my element you know."

"Yeah, I can understand that wolfs like to fight at night too being nocturnal and all."

"Maybe If things go well with Shen we can fight together sometime when I get better." I said

"Oh, about that Shen told me to thank you for saving his life and all but he just has too much pride to thank you himself"

"Don't feel to badly about that though, that's how he treats everyone."

"So, do you think you can convince him to meet with me...again." I Asked

"I'm sure I can, as I said he is still grateful and our defeat of that gang has put him in a really good mood."

"That's good, but there is still something I don't understand."

"Whats that." The Wolf Boss said as he was about to walk out of the tent

"What happened to all of Shen's weapons?"

"They where confiscated and destroyed by the authorities and the furious five, It's only been a few months since then so we haven't had the time to make more." he said as he left to go tell Shen of our conversation.

If only you knew with me on your side you wouldn't even need those weapons anymore I thought to myself.

The Wolf Boss entered Shen's tent. Before he could speak Shen asked "So how did it go, did you give her my thanks?"

"Yes my Lord, she seemed pleased and she would like you to meet with her." The Wolf Boss replied.

"Mmmh I thought she might, especially after all the trouble she has been through." Shen said with thought.

"Sir I think it would be a very good thing to have a fighter like her on our side especially after our latest failure." The Wolf Boss commented plainly

Shen cringed at the word failure but he knew his commander was right having someone like that on their side could prove very...useful. Regardless of her less than impressive gang.

"Leave me, I need to think for a while." Shen said

With that the Wolf Boss swiftly exited the tent not wanted to deal with an agitated peacock.

Meanwhile at the Jade Palace...

"How could this happen!" Shifu yelled as he read the scroll. "She was only there for less than a day and then she escaped without anyone even knowing?!" he said in disbelief.

"Calm down master, I'm sure they will eventually catch her." said Po

"I'm not so sure about that." said Shifu

"I think she wanted to get caught this time, from the looks of this report she practically turned herself in ."

"I think I know why, she escaped with someone, Tong Fo." Tigress said

"She got in so she could get him out?" Asked viper

"Precisely" said Tigress

"It is becoming clear that we can't rely on the authorities alone to capture her we have no choice but to capture her ourselves, But first we need to find her." Shifu said as he left the room in order to plan their next move.

Back to me...

Wolf Boss came back to my tent after a while. "Shen says that he needs some time, but I think he will talk with you soon enough."

"If you ask me I just think he is stalling because he doesn't really know what to say to you, he never had someone save his life before." The Wolf Boss said

"I hope he does come soon, I would welcome some awkwardness I'm so bored." I said slowly sitting up.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" The Wolf Boss asked nervously

"You know I'm tough I can handle a little pain." I replied (also I secretly could feel my body beginning to heal but I was by no means close to fully recovering, I was just starting to heal a little faster but enough to make me feel better)

"Ok, If you sure." he said as I sat up and slid off the bed.

I winced and stumbled a little but quickly got back to my feet and started walking slowly around the tent getting used to my wound."

"I have to say I'm impressed I've never seen someone get up and start walking again that quickly with a wound like that." Shen said as he walked in.

Seeing him so suddenly took me a little off my guard and he noticed this so he continued speaking.

"I was told you wanted to talk with me." he stated

"Yes" I finally said after I recovered from my surprise.

"Well as you probably know when I first came here I wanted to make a deal with you."

"Yes, my commander here has told me this."

"Well, to get to the point me and my gang would like to join your army, with all of the privileges along with this of course."

Shen contemplated this for a moment and was very pleased. Here he was thinking up a plan to get her to join when that is what she wanted to do in the first place! "Welcome to the team." Shen replied with evil glee.

I gave Shen a grateful smile and bow which he returned and then left us.

Meanwhile 200 miles away in Gongmen city...

The old goat lady we all know and love felt a great feeling of anxiousness come upon her as a new prophecy about Shen formed...

She knew that Shen was still alive but never expected the prophecy to be changed...

She prepared for a long trip to Shen's camp to inform him of his fate.


	10. Chapter 10 Overprotective much?

Chapter 10... Overprotective much?

Me and the Wolf Boss starred at each other for a moment after Shen left. Sharing looks of shock and confusion.

"Well that was easy" I said slightly dazed by the peacocks willingness to accept me.

"Yeah, guess you and me are working together." Wolf Boss replied a grin forming on his lips.

"I just realized something." I said

"What?" he asked

"We are going to be working together and I don't even know your real name yet."

"It's Danny but you can call me Dan too if you like, and you?"

"Ileana."

"So, Ileana do you think you are feeling up to meeting my pack?" he asked

"Oh sure..." I said nervously

"Don't worry they don't bite...much." he said

"How comforting" I said sarcastically as we walked outside.

When we walked out most of the pack (about 100 wolves, keep in mind that many were lost in the battle with the Dragon Warrior) just dropped what they were doing and kinda stared at us (mostly me) in awe. (I assumed they like Shen have never seen anyone start recovering this soon after a wound) The Wolf Boss made a gesture and they all started coming towards us. "This is Ileana, the warrior who helped us defeat our rival clan the Gen-su." They all looked pleased. "I want you all to treat her as one of the pack and make her feel welcome." Wolf Boss stated "She is going to be working with us from now on."

All the wolves howled in approval and I nervously hid slightly behind Danny aka Wolf Boss. I wasn't one who liked to be in the spotlight for long. A friendly looking wolf approached us and I eased up a bit.

"Yes, Pung?" asked the Wolf Boss expectantly

"Since she will be staying with us for quite some time, I thought maybe I could show her around the camp to make her feel less anxious." Pung said

"That sounds like a great Idea It will give me a chance to get my barrings." I said

"Ok, then lets get started." he said as he took my hand and lead me through the camp."

Danny nodded to us giving his permission to go ahead. After we left the Wolf Boss slowly turned around only to find Shen starring back at him with those beady red eyes that felt like they could pierce your soul.

"Come with me." Shen stated plainly

Oh no this can't be good, thought the Wolf Boss. Shen led him to his tent and after what seemed like forever he finally spoke "The Gen-su clan (The one that attacked us) must be taken care of, send a squadron of 12 of your best men and attack tonight under the cover of darkness."

"Also take this" Shen said as he handed Wolf Boss an official looking document

"This details their unconditional surrender to me, force them to sign it, if they refuse kill them." Shen ordered

"Yes sir." The Wolf Boss replied grimly as he left Shen to his devices.

Meanwhile as I'm getting the tour...

"So Pung before we get started where is my gang?" I asked

"We put them to work standing guard and watching over the camp, I'll take you to them."

"Thanks" I said as we walked way over to the outskirts of the camp.

After a few minutes I see my gang near a few trees out about 100 feet away from the camp. They don't notice me right away so to catch their attention I say "Miss me guys!" in my usual overly loud fashion.

Pung chuckled as the Fung almost fell down from the shock of suddenly hearing my voice. They all looked up and ran excitedly over to me. They all started looking me over and Gah-ri gave me a bear hug which would have made most people wince in my condition but I held it in.

"Its so nice to see you again Ileana, are you alright they said you had been wounded?" Asked Fung

"I'm fine Fung, you know I'm tough." I said almost boasting "I can handle a few arrows."

"Arrows?" Gah-ri asked worriedly

"Are you sure should be out walking around like this" Fung questioned concerned

"I told you I'm fine its nothing to get worked up over" I slightly giggled at Fung's overly concerned attitude.

The Wolf Boss smiled at me as he came over to us but I could tell something was bothering him.

"What's the matter." I asked him plainly

He was dazed for a moment, was he really that obvious?

"Nothings the matter." he lied

"I just thought you should know that me and about 12 of my men are going to be counterattacking the Gen-su, the clan you fought a few days ago."

"Sounds risky, would you like me to come along?" I asked concerned

"I don't think that's such a good idea, your still wounded." he replied

"Ok, if your sure you guys will be alright." I said

"I am." he replied but he knew that that was a lie, he was just as worried as I was about this attack.

"Let's get back to the tour it is going to be dark soon" Pung suggested

"Ok." I said as he grabbed my hand again leaving my Gang and letting them get back to keeping watch.

My thoughts as I walk around the camp with Pung are on everything else but what he is telling me. My hearing was dulled by the thoughts now overpowering my mind. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach about this mission the Wolf Boss was going on. And if you knew me at all you would know that when I get a bad feeling about something it usually ends up being right. I tried to shrug off the feeling though maybe I was just overreacting.

I was slowly pulled out of my thoughts when Pung said something that caught my attention.

"Your gang is so loyal to you, I could tell they where generally concerned about you." Pung said

"Yeah, they may be criminals but they have good hearts." I replied

"It reminds me of how our pack used to be." he said

"Used to, you guys still seemed pretty tight to me." I said shocked

"Yes, and we are, but I just wish we had the time to express it like you do with your gang, It seems anymore that are pack hardly has the time to talk with one another and sort out our... problems."

"Problems?" I asked

"Well, you see, most of the gang is only loyal to the Wolf Boss they feel like Shen betrayed them." He said sadly

"Well Shen did betray them, he almost killed your leader! Not to mention the majority of your pack!" I said louder than I intended

"That right, but how did you know that?" He asked partly relieved that he wouldn't have to explain that part to me.

"I saw the whole thing go down, Shen tell him to fire at the enemy even though it would kill many of his own pack, saw him refuse and pay the price for it." I said with a hint of anger to my voice.

"So, you where there?" he asked bewildered

"Yep" I lied, though I did have a front row seat in the theater.

"Well you are just one mystery after another aren't you." he commented

"Yep that sounds like me." I laughed

5 hours later...

It was dark by this time and saw the Wolf Boss and his men leaving, this made me all the more anxious. I sat down just outside my tent I warmed myself by the small fire I had made... lost in thought. I looked around to make sure no one was looking and peered under my bandages at my wound...still not healed but improving... I knew that my healing powers hadn't fully come back yet but right now I wasn't worried about me. I can heal other people too, make them better...but right now that power of mine is gone...if someone gets hurt I can't use my powers to help them. But if it comes to it, I always have a plan B just in case.

Next morning 5am...

Still no sign of the Wolf Boss and his men, something was defiantly wrong and the rest of the pack where starting to get worried too. I had been sitting here outside my tent since 2am hoping and praying that I'd see them come out of forest and into the camp any second but tormentingly enough they never did.

About two more hours passed and I was starting to lose hope... Then that's when I heard it. The sounds of labored breathing and hollers of pain as the wolf boss came out from the thick foliage and slowly made his way to the camp. He was carrying one of his comrades on his back and 4 of his men who where walking behind him where helping the other two wounded men by supporting them on either side to help them walk. The rest of the men followed some limping and some just overwhelmed with exhaustion. I immediately got up and ran towards them along with several other members of the pack. We all help carry the wounded into camp as quickly and carefully as possible.

Pung came on to the scene as soon as he seen them come in apparently he was the packs only healer which explained is good bedside manner.(Pung was the one who tried to patch me up and he was able to help some with my arrow wounds by merely bandaging them but had I been anyone else I probably wouldn't have survived, I didn't have the heart to tell him that though) Wolf Boss carefully set the half conscious wolf he was carrying on a stretcher like device . While the other two wounded leaned against their comrades as the made their way to the medical tent. Pung looked over the wolf on the stretcher carefully, he was by far the worst wounded of all of them. He had a deep gash on his leg that was at least 6 inches long and had a piece of blood stained fabric wrapped around his leg likely in an attempt to stop the bleeding. He also had a deep claw mark on his chest which had ripped at the shirt he was wearing. Otherwise he was cut and bruised on almost every inch of his body. Pung looked at the wolf sadly and said, "his wounds are even beyond my healing I'm not sure there is much I can do to help him."

"But I can help him." I suddenly said

"I'm a very skilled healer, bring him into the medical tent with the others and hurry the more blood he loses the less likely I'll be able to save him!" I said in a commanding tone

A other wolfs complied as they quickly yet carefully carried him on the stretcher. "You'll be alright" I said reassuringly to the wolf on the stretcher as I ran beside them.

On the outside I looked calm and collected as the wounded wolf was being rushed into the medical tent but inside I was a raging inferno ready to make those heartless Gen-su clan have a taste of their own medicine, but this wolf's life was way more important than petty revenge right now. So I swallowed my rage and focused on the task at hand.

I admit at times it was hard to keep my composer as I led the wolves to the tent followed by a very worried Wolf Boss. But when we where in the tent I cleared my mind and directed the wolves to set the wounded soldier on an empty table and immediately assessed the damage closer, finding that not only was there a bleeding gash on his leg but it was also broken in several places. Before I could begin to work, the wolf became suddenly awake and aware of his predicament, so he did what any normal person would do, he panicked! He tried to get up but I was quick to stop him, much like Wolf Boss did with me. His head was still raised though starring in horror at his wounds, I gently coaxed him back down.

"Tell it to me straight how bad is it, will you have to you know...cut it off?"The wolf said with still a hint of fear in his voice.(Back in those times an injury like this could get infected easily because they didn't keep the wound cleaned properly and without powerful antibiotics sometimes they would have to cut the limb off)

"What's your name?" I asked

"Koa." He said

"Koa, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen." I said bravely and reassuringly.

"You." I said to a random wolf "Get alcohol and gauze." "And you over there get some bamboo for a splint."

The wolves quickly went to work one rushing outside and the other quickly going to a medical supply box and coming to me with the alcohol and gauze.

"Ok this is going to sting." I said as I applied the alcohol soaked gauze to his gash.

He winced and gritted his teeth as the pain set in then quickly calmed down after it subsided. Most of the wolves brave enough to stay in the tent(including the Wolf Boss) just stood still watching me in case I would need help. Worried looks were stuck on all their faces.

"You there get me something to sew with, he's gonna need stitches."

Soon the wolf came back with some thread and a hooked needle.

"Ok Koa, I'm going to use pressure points to numb your leg now, get ready."

He just nodded weakly and I quickly pressed on the points and he lost all feeling in his leg. I used the needle to stitch the gash as carefully yet as quickly as possible to minimize the bleeding. Every once in a while dabbing the blood with a piece of gauze I ripped off. Finally after what seemed like an eternity I finished my stitching.

"Now I'm going to reset your leg, you wont feel it much though since I numbed it." I said

"Ok." he said almost trembling.

"1,2,3!" I counted

Then I pulled hard on the leg and the sound was so awful that it made the Wolf Boss cringe. I felt his leg to make sure that now everything was in place. It was.

"Ok, now the hard part, I need to unumb your leg now, when I do it is really going to hurt so brace yourself." "Oh and bite on this." I said handing him a stick "It might help with the pain."

"ok." He said really terrified now.

"You ready." I asked

"As I'll ever be." He replied nervously

"Ok, 1,2,3!"

I swear the wolf's muffled scream could be heard throughout the entire camp, but after a few minutes he calmed down enough for me to finish the job. The wolf was back with the bamboo for the splint by now and I was able to fashion a pretty sturdy one given my limited equipment. I finished by wrapping gauze around his stitches and cleaning/patching up his remaining cuts. By this time he was sound asleep, passed out from pain and exhaustion.

"He is patched up as good as he can get, he should be fine." I said proudly

The wolves in the tent just stared in amazement, they never seen someone so good with medicine before.

"I would suggest making him some crutches so he can get around, I have some business to take care of I'm sure you can handle the rest." I said somewhat darkly and plainly as I left the tent the Wolf Boss following me out. I interrupted him before he could say anything...

"He could have died."I said quietly

The Wolf Boss just starred at me not sure what to say.

"HE COULD HAVE DIED!" I growled in anger, rage overwhelming me.

"I WILL NOT LET THIS STAND!"

The Wolf Boss just kept standing there not sure what to do about my sudden outburst.

I snatched Shen's surrender document which was secured on the Wolf Boss's belt.

"I got a paper to get signed." I said darkly

"But you cant...not alone...your wounded still and you can't possibility fight the whole army on your own." The Wolf Boss tied to reason with me

"WATCH ME!" I yelled as I ran in the direction of our rival's camp.


	11. Chapter 11One of us

Chapter 11... One of Us

I was enraged, my whole body shaking in anger as I ran. I violently bushwhacked my way through the forest, breaking off any large branches that dared get in my way like twigs. I was mad, madder than I'd been in a long time. And when I get mad, lets just say that's when things get...scary. As I continue to let the rage take over as I run, the deepest recesses of my powers start to kick in... my nails turn into long sharp claws. My once dull teeth grow into sharpened fangs and at the peak of my rage my eyes go pitch black. Like so many countless times before I allowed my emotions to take control over my actions. It was my greatest weakness and my greatest strength. If left unchecked my emotions could hold me prisoner, controlling my actions and pulling on my strings like a Grand Puppet Master. But when I will myself to focusing my emotions and use their power against my enemy's, I am unstoppable. The strong connection that I made in short time with Danny and his pack was helping me to do just that.

I shuttered and my eyes once filled with tears of rage cleared and shown brightly with new found determination. The anger was still there, but it was buried, ready to be unleashed at exactly the right time.

I looked deceptively calm as I entered the sleeping camp. (Guess they where not early risers)(my powers subsided and my features changed back to normal) I walked in my head slightly hunched over and my eyes showing a hint of psychotic rage. The darkest of smiles formed on my face as I hurled two fireballs from my hand into some nearby tents making them burst into flames. (Fire was one my powers that was deeply connected to my emotions) The screaming occupants fumbled out of their tents, one with their tail on fire. The commotion had woken up most of the camp, even the leader which stood out with the fresh bandage on her head (courtesy of me). They were all out in the open now. That was exactly what I wanted, now they would all see what the price is for messing with my friends. Amid the chaos of the leopards scrambling to put out the fire, one of the leopards recognized me as their leaders attacker and from the death glares I was getting she wasn't the only one.

By the time the fire was put out the tents where just smoldering piles of ash. Barely a cinder.

"You hurt the wolves, didn't anyone ever warn you to never wound what you can't kill." I said at them all with venom (mainly directed at the leader)

"Let us rectify the that problem." The vile female leader said coarsely

Then she lunged at me, but she immediately had to draw back when I sent a cascade of fireballs her way.

"What are you?!" The leader said in fear

"I'm your worst nightmare and your worst fear all combined into one convenient FATAL package." I said darkly

Then my whole body suddenly burst into dark purple flames as a result of the rage I'd been holding back all this time. My features changed again, black eyes, fangs and claws slowly grew. All the terrified clan could do was look on with horror some even falling to their knees in shock, some begging and pleading for their lifes through their own tears as my flames grew even bigger and more threatening. I made my point even more by scorching the ground around me with some large and very explosive fireballs. I began to levitate off the ground about 10 feet my lips forming a sinister smile that put Shen's to shame.

Then my face turned sour, bitterly angry and vengeful...

"YOU HURT MY GANG AND NOW YOUR GOING TO PAY!" my voice boomed

"THANKFULLY FOR YOU I'M FEELING A TAD MERCIFUL TODAY SO ILL SPARE YOUR PATHETIC LIFES!"

"ANY QUESTIONS?!"

-There was silence all except a few terrified whimpers from the leader and her clan.-

"THATS WHAT I THOUGHT!" I boomed

I slowly lowered myself my flames going away and my features turning to normal once more and approached the terrified and groveling leader/clan members all huddled together much like the wolf cubs from before. I took out the paper document and handed it to their trembling leader.

"Now your going to sign this like a good girl, isn't that right?" I asked in a demeaning tone, clearly showing in my voice what would happen if she refused.

All she did was nod shaking and quickly signed the paper.

"Good girl, now if you ever threaten me or my gang again...I'LL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" I snarled

They all just nodded staring at me wide eyed none of them daring to even get up. I walked up close to them got down and whispered in the leaders ear "Oh and if you mention anything that's happened here to anyone, it will be the last thing you ever do." I breathed darkly.

"Now we wait, I am sure Shen will be pleased at your new found...cooperation." I said loud enough for the whole clan to hear.

As soon as I ran off The Wolf Boss totally freaked out thinking that I was going to go and get myself killed. So he ran to get Shen, my gang and a few of his men and they all ran after me. Needless to say it wasn't long till they showed up.

As they walked in on the camp there mouths gaped at the sight they saw (even Shen had to pick his beak off the ground). Me standing above a cluster of very scared, and utterly defeated clan members along with there leader. Some where still in tears of confusion and fear, and others just in a state of hopelessness.

I smiled at my comrades. "Me and the Gen-su had a little...talk, needless to say they won't be a problem anymore, isn't that right?" I addressed both my comrades and the leader of the clan.

"Please! We will do anything you want, just call this she demon off! Please!" pleaded the broken leader.

(hmmm she demon, that's a new one I mussed to myself)

After Shen recovered from his shock he walked proudly over to me and I handed him the document.

"Now that is how you deal with the enemy, no mercy." Shen said praising me

I scoffed at him indifferently and made it clear I wasn't the least bit pleased with him, which he annoyingly ignored and gave me a slight bow which I had no intention of returning. After all it was all Shen's fault for sending them on this damned impossible mission anyway.

Shen went over to the clan likely to gloat and tell them the conditions of their surrender, I was very disinterested in that though, politics and treaties never ceased to bore me.

I walked over to a still gaping Wolf Boss and men. (plus my gang who where practically in a shock induced trance)

"How...di..did...yy-oo...you...DO THAT?!" The Wolf Boss managed to stammer out.

"You should see what I can do if you give me weapons." I replied smugly

This was the first time the Wolf Boss realized I was completely unarmed which only made him gap wider.

"This goes to show why no one messes with my friends, no matter how powerful my enemy's think they are." I said proudly

The Wolf Boss smiled at the word friends.

"I'm glad you think that highly of us." The Wolf Boss said

"Are you kidding you guys are awesome, I wasn't about to let these cowards get away with what they did to you." I replied boasting

The Wolf Boss was at a loss for words and so where the wolves around him, never had someone referred to them as awesome before, they where used to Shen's constant abuse and downgrading of them. Or villager's fear and hatred of them. Someone actually complimenting them for once was refreshing.

"Thanks for coming after me anyways though, but as you can see I never take on more than I can handle." I said

"After Shen gets done with his gloating or whatever he's doing over there I'd like to go home as soon as possible, defeating an army is very tiring with a mortal wound."

"We can go now if you want and I can leave a few of my men here with Shen, just in case." The Wolf Boss offered

"That sounds good, but I hardly think it's necessary to leave men here, I scared the fight right out of those Gen-su." I said proudly

"True, but better safe than sorry." the Wolf Boss said as he divided up the 14 men he had with him and him, me, my tongue tied gang and the rest of the men started off for our camp.

Next Morning

I woke up at 4am way before anyone else, I'm a very early riser. I wanted to be alone so I could train without any interruptions. (by this time we where all back in camp including Shen) (Since Shen was satisfied that the Gen-su would not be a problem he allowed them to stay at their camp with a warning to never defy him again and a promise to use them later for his own gain) I decided it was way to risky to use my powers, so I practiced ninjutsu. (I needed to stop relying on my powers so much anyways) I decide to practice in a small clearing in the forest near the camp.

First of all I meditated, which was something I always did regularly to keep my emotions in check. It was even more important for me now, due to my resent lapse in control. I breathed in deeply my legs crossed as I felt the wind brush against my face. I did this for about an hour in total calmness barely even moving. When I was finished I got up feeling refreshed and ready for anything, It was 5am now so I reasoned that no one else would be awake for a few more hours. I first did some stretching excises and warm up routines. Then I got around to actually practicing fighting stances. Unfortunately since there was no one around yet I was stuck with pretending that the various trees in the area where my opponents. I ran up to a tree as fast as I could, punching it with all my might causing it to literally split down the middle. Once again this made an ear crunching sound (I have to learn to fight quieter!). I cringed hoping I didn't manage to wake anyone up like last time. I looked around anxious to see any prying eyes and to my surprise standing no more then 10 feet away was a gaping Wolf Boss.

"That was AMAZING! You gotta teach me how to do that!" he said excitedly

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked nervously

"I saw the whole thing, how do you even do that stuff?!" he asked

"Well, it takes a lot of practice, precision, and training, that reminds me I did say that I would teach you a few moves, that is if you are still interested." I said

"Of course I'm still interested! When do you want to start?" the Wolf Boss asked

"What about now?" I said

"Now?" the Wolf Boss said surprised

"Yeah now, it is the most important time after all." I said motioning him to come over.

Since I haven't got the chance to see you fight much I'll need to see what your strengths and weaknesses are." I said

"So I want you to attack me, and don't hold anything back." I told him

"Are you sure that's wise, I mean come on your still wounded."

"Excuse me but who took on an army single handedly yesterday?" I asked slightly annoyed

"You." he said sheepishly

"That's right, and if I can do that then handling you will be no problem, So ATTACK!"

He immediately charged and charged hard. He was fast but not fast enough, and his blows would have been extremely powerful. Maybe even enough to knock me down had he been able to land any of his punches.

He kept throwing punch after punch at me but I easily dodged them all.

"You are very powerful but you lack grace and balance." I calmly said as I dodged another one of his punches.

"You also fight with your anger instead of focusing and keeping a calm mind, your emotions can blind you if you let them." I said as the Wolf Boss finally gave up out of exhaustion and bent down panting.

"What are you trying to teach me fighting or dancing?" The Wolf Asked

"Those are very important attributes every warrior must have, balance, precision, grace, and focus are all very important to learn how to fight well." I said plainly yet a little annoyed at his comment

"Also your endurance could use some work as well, we haven't even been fighting that long and your already exhausted." I said to him

"So what now?" he asked still panting a bit

"Now we have a lot of work ahead of us." I said

"If your serious about learning from me I expect you back here tomorrow 4am." I said

"In the morning?" He asked pitifully

"Yes in the morning that's what A.M. Means, It is just an hour earlier than you got up today." I said plainly

"Well, I wouldn't normally get up this early, I only did so because I really needed to talk to you, your excellent fighting just distracted me for a while." he said

"Well, I'm listening." I said expectantly

He took a deep breath and his face turned serious but still friendly, like what he had to say was very important.

"Look, I know you haven't been here long but you have formed such a bond with me and my pack, you protected and fought for us with such determination and passion, you even went as far to risk your own life to avenge the pack and you did so without a second thought and that shows me you really and truly care about us, that is why I and my pack want you to become one of us, a true pack member." he said with feeling

It took a second for what he said to sink in and when it did it took all I had not to burst into tears of joy. Maybe this is what I wanted to find in this world all along, a place were I feel I truly belong. It was surly more than I could hope to find in my world, but could I trust the pack yet, only time would tell.

"You really mean that?" I said almost choking on my words

"Yes of course I do, you deserve it and I would be honored to call you one of my pack." he said reassuringly

Before I even realized what I was doing I was giving him a big hug. He seemed surprised by this but was more than happy to hug me back.

"You have no idea what this means to me!" I exclaimed passionately as my voice cracked and tears started forming in my eyes.

"I've never been part of something like this before, I promise not to let you down." I said as I finally broke away from the hug.

"You could never let me down." he said sweetly

"Thank you so much." I said as I got my voice back

"You're welcome." he said tenderly

"Tonight we make in official!" he declared as I smiled up at him

It was the first genuine smile I had since I've been in this world, no psychotic tinges, no evil, just pure joy.


	12. Chapter 12 The Test of Packhood

Chapter 12...The Test of Packhood

Me and The W..., I mean Danny talk for what seems like hours and I get to see a side to him that I've never really seen before, a side that I kind of like. The way he talks about his pack so passionately, the way he treats them, it just draws someone in you know. He has this way about him that just makes you feel at ease, It's just so easy to trust him. Believe me that's a big thing for me to say because I hardly trust anyone anymore, he just makes me feel...safe...like I could tell him anything. The way he looks at me is so deep and hypnotizing. And those eyes... eye of his is so,so, captivating...(blushes) di...did I really just think that? Yes. Yes, I did. STOP IT, come on so he's charming and cute and has that tough guy persona that I just can't resist...uhhhh, I did it again didn't I? Well, anyways enough with...well whatever that...was. Uhhhh hempppp anyways, he explained to me that since I would be joining the pack that my gang would be too, apparently they already asked them about it, guess he was pretty confident I'd say yes. I guess he was right though.

So after some talking with Danny I felt like I was calm enough to go and talk to the pack. Well, almost calm anyways, because don't get me wrong I was still nervous... no terrified about the prospect of facing the pack. I just still felt like an outsider for some reason, even after all the things I done for them. I just... I was just so afraid they wouldn't accept me...because I was...different. And I'm not just talking about my powers anymore... (I guess I'll just cross that bridge when I come to it) I am talking about much deeper things, things that I haven't shared with even you(reader) yet, but its a story that needs to be told and I hope to have the strength to tell it to the wolves. If you ever wondered why I do the things I do, why I am who I am, then pay very close attention because for now your the only one who will know my story, but be warned this is no schoolbook fairy tale, this is just what happened and sometimes that's the hardest type of story to tell.

It was mid July in California. I was born into the most normal family you could think of, 2 sisters. mom, dad, and relatives of course. We were very happy and loved each other very much until one fateful day that will stay etched in my mind forever. It started out much like any other day, my dad sat reading the newspaper while my mother, me and my sisters helped her to make breakfast. Everything was exactly as it should be, not a thing out of place. Thinking back on it, it was almost surreal how utterly ordinary that day was, a feeling which I desperately envy now. Then as soon as that feeling came it left as the ground shook and quaked beneath our feet. It was an earthquake, a natural phenomenon which I knew all to well. California was practically famous for them. I was only ten at the time and my sisters were both slightly younger than me. We learned to get used to earthquakes but that sort of thinking is dangerous because when you get used to something you don't pay it as much heed. Trust me, you can't pay TOO MUCH heed to earthquakes. They are dangerous and they can kill, maim, and leave you permanently psychologically scarred. Our feet trembled under the ground as we desperately tried to find each other amid the chaos of various items falling to the floor in our wooden cabin. I swear that earthquake had to be one of the most terrifying experiences of my life and a time where my worst fears took hold of me. The fear of losing my family. Thankfully though we were able to quickly find each other and huddle down on the floor trying to protect ourselves from falling debris. But then things started to get real scary as the cabin shook and became more and more unstable. The earthquake showed no signs of stopping and my heart skipped a beat as I heard a thundering crash in our living room...or where our living room used to be. The big oak tree by our house had fallen down and crashed straight though our roof, it barely missed us! We all ran outside in fear, but that was a big mistake, for our crumbling house was unstable and about to fall down on top of us, we had no time to run, barely even time to react. I thought for sure it was the end, and we all closed our eyes accepting our fate. We waited for the final blow but it never came, all we heard was our house come crashing down in the distance as we opened our eyes. We where all in shock as we stood safe 100 feet away from our crushed house as the earthquake died down. That when I realized what I had done, I had saved my family! I had teleported for the first time! My parents didn't know what happened and they thought it was a unexplainable miracle and my sisters were clueless as well.(But I do think they were a bit suspicious of me because of how I reacted) But I knew the truth and for the first time in my life I was something special. And so my story begins.

I kept my powers hidden for the longest time not telling anyone about what had happened for months. I didn't know how to tell them and I figured they would think I was a nutter if I did. I wasn't ashamed of my powers but I soon learned that being different has its challenges. But one day I just couldn't hold it in any longer and I made the very serious decision to tell my parents of my gift. But to my dismay my parents were not pleased about my powers and they grew to be very afraid of me. This saddened me so much but I kept right on trying to put my parents at ease. My sisters liked my powers and they made me into a sort of role model. This only frightened my parents further that maybe my sisters would start to develop powers too and soon that fear turned into hatred. Eventually one day my parents had enough, and they plotted to kill me thinking it would somehow "save" the rest of the family from being "infected" with whatever I supposedly had. Can you imagine your own parents trying to do this, I was devastated. Thankfully though I heard them plotting and I ran away only leaving a note behind to my beloved sisters telling them I love them and that I wish it didn't have to be this way. On the back of my note I told them where to find me should they ever develop powers and need my help, but I told them to keep this secret from my parents and only come in a dire emergency.

And so this is how I became what I am. Through neglect and betrayal my heart grew cold and I turned to a life of crime to hide my sorrow. (I won't tell you any details about this time in my life though...it's just too painful) But this only made me fall deeper into depression. It seemed the more powerful I became and the more new powers that developed the more empty I felt. And so I went on like this in self pity desperately having the same questions floating in my mind... Who am I? What am I? And Why me? I eventually found the answer to one of those questions...how and what I found out I wont tell you yet, I just knew.

So that's my beginning as sad as it is, the middle I'd rather not talk about...lets just say it's just gets worse from there. But somehow someway along the way I was able to make peace with most of my pasts demons but some I never got over. That's why I keep my tough girl persona on, to hide how I truly feel. I still feel like I'm not worthy of being anything but a criminal. But at least I try not to let it tear me apart as much anymore. I know whats in the past has past and that I should just let go of everything but I just can't, at least not yet. I hope that I can eventually say that I feel at total peace, but after all the bad things I've done do I even deserve it? No I don't, I tell myself. But somehow someway Danny was slowly changing my mind about that.

So back to Danny and me

So me and Danny made our way out of the forest and back to the camp. The entire pack was already waiting for us expectantly awaiting my decision. (honestly I wish Danny wouldn't have told them about this just yet, as I said I don't like being the center of attention) Danny headed over to his pack and declared "Today is a day of celebration for we have a new member!"

The pack roared and howled in approval as I blushed standing awkwardly beside Danny.

"Tonight we make it official with the test of Packhood." Danny boasted

"Test?" I said nervously

"Yes, a test of trust, which is the most important thing between pack members."

"Without trust fighting as one is nearly impossible." Said Pung who came up to us.

"We will all sit down tonight around a bonfire and share and darkest and most well kept secrets with one another as an ultimate sign of trust, since your our new member you will go first, then your gang." Danny explained

"You'll be fine, just speak the truth from your heart." said Pung

"Ok." I said still unsure about it.

"By the way how is Koa doing." I asked suddenly

"Great thanks to you." said a voice from the crowd and then revealed himself using crutches to come up to me. He looked a lot better, certainly better than he had yesterday, and he was smiling widely and openly at me.

"You look a lot better when your not screaming." I said jokingly

We both chuckled and so did a few of the other wolves who had been there.

" Glad to see you still have a sense of humor, that's always a good sign." I said

"I want to thank you for this, I'm told that if it wasn't for you and your quick thinking I wouldn't be standing here today."

"It was nothing, I just did what I could." I replied

"Well I'm glad you did." he said while he rather ungracefully attempted to pat my back while juggling his crutches.

"I'm glad you guys want me in your pack, I can't wait till tonight." I said to the pack not even trying to hold in my excitement.

The pack cheered me on again and for once in my life a actually felt like I belonged.

After a while the excitement died down a bit and Danny asked to speak with me again, alone. So we both went into my tent.

"So about the whole test thing..." he started

"What?" I asked

"I was wondering if you had and questions or concerns about it, you seem...uneasy." he said

I sigh, and start to look even more tense than before at his asking that.

"It's just..."

"I'm scared." I said

That surprised Danny that I would be scared of such a thing.

"Why?" He asked confused.

I sigh again.

"I'm scared cause I feel like you guys won't accept me once you know about...about my past." I said

"and about who and what I am." I stammered out quickly and barely loud enough to hear

"Ileana we have all done things we are not proud of, whatever you have done in the past can't be that bad." he said reassuringly

"It'd not just that...it's...because...I'm so different." I said hesitantly

"What do you mean?" he asked perplexed

"I...don't know how to say this...but I'm not like you, I'm not...normal." I tried to explain

"Normal, I would hardly call me and my pack normal, most think we are down right psychotic." he said trying to cheer me up.

"...you wouldn't understand...I'm a freak." I said sadly

"Don't talk like that, your not a freak!" he exclaimed

"Uhhhh! Really how does a NORMAL person defeat a whole army without so much as a scratch on her! How is that not FREAKISH! Why do you think I was able to heal so quickly from my wound, that not NORMAL!" I yelled at him than burst into tears and fell to the floor.

"Please, I'm trying to understand, please tell me, you can trust me." he said as he got down and attempted to comfort me

"What if you don't, what if you leave me." I shuttered out through tears.

"I'm not going anywhere." he said consolingly

This is how it went on for about an hour, me crying and him trying to reassure me. Finally I got up and sat on the bed just staring at the wall. Then he sat beside me and I faced him.

"You really want to know?" I asked plainly like I was in another world

"Yes, please." he said gently

I took a deep breath (here goes nothing)

"I am a vampire." I said softly.


	13. Chapter 13 Rejection or Acceptance

Chapter 13...Rejection or Acceptance

"Huh?" he said not quite hearing me

"I am a vampire." I said again

"What...your joking, right?" he said

"Afraid not." I replied

"For real?" he asked still unsure

"I know it's a lot to take in, but it's the truth." I said seriously

"Wow..." was all the Wolf Boss could say

"I knew there was something different about you, but I never would have guessed..." he started but before he could say another word I slightly lifted up my shirt showing him my wound, or at least where it would be. (I was completely healed by this time, I woke up that way the morning after my battle, so the poison was purged from my system) He looked at it with awe and gently touched my chest in confusion.

"Your wound...it's gone." he said with shock and amazement

"One of the benefits of being a vampire...among other special powers." I said plainly

"Powers?" he asked

"Yes, since I'm a vampire I have certain powers that come along with it." I said

"Wait your a vampire, you don't you know...drink blood do you?"he said while slightly stepping back

"Eww no no NO, uhhhhhh that's just disgusting...I'm a fruit vampire, a relative of the fruit bat which means I feed on fruits...I don't really even have to do that often." I said gagging at the thought of drinking blood

"Ok feeling a lot better now, that's good." He said coming closer to me again and easing up

"So...about these powers you say you have, what are they." He asked curiously, but I could tell in his voice he was still a bit doubtful...understandable

"Well my powers are many and they can vary quite often...and sometimes I'll even form new ones." I explained

"They are connected with my emotions, like if I'm angry... I'll use fireballs to torch everything in site." I said the last part a tad psychotically

"Wow,uhhhhh...ok, remind me never to get you angry." He said nervously. (That explains the smoldering ash at the Gen-su's camp the Wolf Boss thought to himself)

"But I prefer to keep my emotions in check for the most part, otherwise I would never get anything constructive done with my powers." I explained

"That's good." he said slightly relieved I felt that way, he wasn't to sure he could control me if I ever got...out of hand.

"So if you got all those powers how come you still got wounded so bad?" he asked

"Well, normally I heal from those types of wounds almost immediately...but I was sick." I said gesturing to where my wound used to be.

"Sick? You can get sick?"

"Well under normal circumstances no, but this was different...I got accidentally poisoned by something I'm allergic to." I explained

"Sounds bad." he said

"Well normally it would be fine cause I could just sleep it off until the poison was out of my system, It would only cause me some mild discomfort, but I got wounded while the poison was still inside me so my healing powers where not working right." I said

"So these healing powers...is their anything you can't heal from?" he asked

"For the most part I heal from any normal wound fairly quickly, I can also use my powers to heal others." I said

"You mean like the Soothsayer?" he asked

"Sort of, but way better, no offense." I replied

"What do you mean?" he asked still not quite understanding

"hmmm...maybe I can show you, tell me how would you like me to heal your eye?" I asked

"That would be amazing...but I doubt you will be able to, I haven't seen out of this eye in about a decade or more." he explained

"I've had it looked at by all the best healers and they all say there is nothing they can do." he said sadly

"Well, let me try." I pleaded with him

"Ok, but I still think it's a waste of time." he said as he reluctantly moved closer letting me put my hand on his eye.

Within seconds my hand started dimly glowing and the Danny's eye started to rapidly heal, returning to it's normal color. Then after about 20 seconds Danny's eye started to open and he gasped in amazement... completely dumbfounded.

"I can see...I can see!" he shouted joyously fighting back tears of joy.

"H...ow d-d...id you" he started

"I know awesome right, see I told you I could do it."

He just blinked a few times adjusting to the light.

"I can't even believe it...after all these years...you healed me in seconds..."

"I don't even know how to thank you."

"Don't think nothing of it, what are friends for." I smile at him as he smiles back

"So...now that you know about me, uhh what do you think?" I asked nervously

"I think you are one of the most amazing people I've ever meant, I don't know why you would ever think I wouldn't accept you, now I want you in the pack even more! It would be my greatest honor to call you one of my own." He replied

"It is me who is not worthy of you." he said

At that we hugged and I was overjoyed that after everything I showed him this was still the way he felt. After what seemed like forever we finally broke the hug and I scratched my back nervously.

"How do you think the others will react to this?" I asked hesitantly

"Honesty, I have no idea...it is pretty...crazy, but don't worry if you need me to I'll help break the news when the time comes tonight."

"Umm, by the way there is also something else I'd like to share as well...before I drop the bomb you know." I explained

"Why doesn't this surprise me, what is it?" he asked playfully

"Well I want to save it for tonight, but lets just say it has to do with my past and how I got to what I am." I said

"I can't wait, sounds like we will have a very interesting ceremony." (even more than usual)

"Me too, I can't say I'm not nervous about it still though, but this talk with you has really helped me a lot."

"Glad to help, after all what are friends for." he said

(and when he said friends he really and truly meant it)

My thoughts after Danny left my tent...

I couldn't believe it, I was on top of the world! Someone finally knew my secret and nothing bad even happened! For the longest time I feared and dreaded the thought of someone finding out my secret, I guess I was so scarred by the way my own parents reacted that I feared the same thing would happen if anyone else found out. But Danny had took it so well, and you know what...I'm not scared anymore. I feel as if a great weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I was free, free from the bars and constraints that keeping my secret kept me held in all these years. Healing him was the least I could do...he had given me so much more...more than he will ever know. Finally someone accepted me, someone cared...someone understood. And I wanted to do the same for him, his pack, and my gang. Time to throw away the old Ileana and start anew...I'd do it for Danny, the others...and for myself. I owed it to myself to learn to care again. All I have to do to get started is tell the others my secret...I just hope they are half as open minded and understanding as Danny...

Back in Tong Fo's lair...

"Ugh...you ignorant morons...tell me how is it that you idiotic thugs can't get anything done right." Tong Fo yelled at his men after yet another failed heist.

"It seems to me like me are failing more jobs than we are actually succeeding in pulling off." he yelled again in frustration

Ugh...I am so stupid Stupid STUPID! Why did I let that girl Ileana go...I just let her slip through my fingers...I'm such a coward! He mentally cursed himself as he rubbed his head in frustration.

Now she is working for that Lord Shen, and according to my Intel she has already defeated one of his main enemy's the Gen-su, the lucky bastard. I can't compete with him!...Plus she probably hates my guts now... Ugh STUPID STUPID STUPID! He continued thinking to himself.

"Boss whatever happened to that one girl, you came back but where is she?" asked the head of his rhino guards/ his adviser Yan

Tong Fo gestured for his other men to leave him...they were more than happy to oblige and be spared further scolding.

"Remember how I told you I escaped prison alone..."Tong Fo asked his advisor after the other men had left.

"I lied." Tong Fo admitted

"What do you mean sir?" Yan asked

"I mean...Ileana deliberately got caught and taken to prison so she could break me out...if it wasn't for her I'd still be rotting there." He explained

"So if she got you out, where is she now?" asked Yan

"When we escaped guards started to chase us...and she tripped and fell down a cliff a few feet grabbing onto something to save herself...but she was slipping and the guards were almost on top of us...I just left her to die like a coward and saved myself." he admitted

"Fortunately she ended up being saved by the crocodile bandits I think." he explained

"Where is she now? Maybe it's not too late to right this." The adviser said hopefully

"I applaud your determination, but I don't think she wants anything to do with me now." Tong Fo said bitterly

"But you have got to try, besides you and I both know shes worth it...we need someone like her here." The adviser reasoned

"...shes moved on already though."

"What do you mean?"

"Sighs...she is working for Shen now." he said with a hint of hopelessness

"Wow...gee that is bad, but you could still have a chance."

"Ha against Shen, ya right... I'm just a crime boss, Shen is on a whole other level, he has all kinds of resources at his disposal, things I just don't have...no wonder she picked him."

"Boss I hate to tell you this (and I hope you don't kill me) but you need to get yourself together! I haven't ever seen you this way! Your TONG FO for crying out loud! A Legendary crime boss, you don't let people get in your way, you get in THEIR way! And Shen is no different! So suck it up and give it all you got!" his adviser said bravely

"Your Right! What am I doing here moping around for! It's time to put my genius mind to work and find a way to get her back!"

"But how?" Tong Fo mused

Back at the Jade Palace

"Students." Shifu announced as they were training in the training hall

"Yes master Shifu." They all said in unison as they stopped what they were doing and speedily made their way towards him.

"I have some very grievous news students, brace yourselves." Shifu said seriously

"What is it Shifu." Asked Po

"I have received a message from a very reliable source...that...that Shen is still alive." Shifu replied hesitantly

"What?!" The five and Po said simultaneously

"How can this be?" asked Tigress

"He survived?!" Said Po still in utter shock

"Yes students I'm afraid so." Shifu replied sounding deceptively calm

"How could this happen...I saw him get crushed." Said Po in disbelief

"Maybe he moved just in time." Viper said

"Well...forget how he survived, he survived...and no doubt he will be out for revenge soon...we need to stop him." Said Tigress

"I agree, we need to know what he is planning." said Shifu

"Ugh, can this get any worse!?" said Po

"Actually there is also another interesting development, remember the girl who hit you Po?" Shifu asked

"How could I forget." said Po

"She is now working for Shen." Said Shifu

"Figures...what else can go wrong." Said Po plainly

"Well this may actually work to our advantage." Shifu said

"How could that possibly be a good thing master? You know how well she fights." Said Tigress

"We need someone on the inside to spy on Shen, any of us doing this is way too risky, we would most likely get caught...That's why finding this girl is even more important than before." said Shifu

"Not quite sure we are following you." said Crane

"We need to find this girl and capture her, then convince her to spy on Shen." Shifu explained

"But master even if we are able to convince her to do this...we can't possibly trust her." said Tigress

"You can't possibly be considering us working with the likes of her." Said Viper with distaste

"I am aware she is far from trustworthy...but we do not have many options at this point. Besides it is better that we strike now while her loyalties to Shen are still weak...according to my information she has only been working for Shen a few days now." Said Shifu

"So how do we plan on pulling this one off?" asked Mantis as the five, Po and Shifu pondered the question.


	14. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Chapter 14...Actions Speak Louder Than Words

It was finally time...time to join the wolves in packhood.

Most of the wolves were already sitting expectantly in a large circle around the humungous bonfire they had prepared. Their faces glowing eerily as they reflected the light of the flames. (Shen was currently out of the camp, I didn't know exactly what he was doing or where he was, but I was very glad he wasn't here, the last thing I wanted was that scumbag finding out my secret...I had seen how trusting him worked out for the wolves...I had to be very careful who I entrusted my secret with...I was going to tell the wolves because I sensed something in them that I fear Shen may never have, honor, unity, trust, friendship and most importantly loyalty)

I felt incredibly nervous and overwhelmed as I stood awkwardly leaning up against my tent as I starred out at the unusual scene. Then out of the corner of my eye I seen Danny approaching me.

"You ready?" he asked

I immediately felt a little sick, my stomach doing flip flops to the point of nausea. My face went completely numb and the rest my body started to be bombarded with a constant pins and needles sensation. My lips felt as if they were frozen and trembled as if I just seen a ghost. I tried to say something...anything. My lips moved as they tried to form words, but no sound pasted through them. I felt like I might faint purely out of sheer anxiety for what was to come...actually that wouldn't be so bad, at least it would buy me some time...

"You...ok?" Danny asked worriedly

"(sighs)...n—n-n-nn-no not really." I said pitifully

A few of the other wolves (including Koa, the wolf I saved) noticed what I had said and how I was acting, they got up out of the circle and came over to comfort me.

"What's the matter?" asked Koa in a concerned tone as he came over to me and Danny (on his crutches) along with two other unnamed wolves. (I think the other two wolves were the ones who helped me with Koa)

"Umm...It's complicated..." I said unsure of how to continue and trying hard to hide my nervousness from Koa...but I'm afraid to no avail.

"Well...is there any way I could help?" Koa asked

At first I wanted to immediately dismiss his offer and make up some lame excuse as to why he couldn't do anything to help me, but after I thought It over for a bit...maybe he could...

"Well...actually...yes." I said, almost surprising myself

"Great, what do you need me to do." he asked happy he could help me

"Nothing for now...I'll tell you when the time comes, but be ready." I replied

"Ok, I will be." he said smiling

"So you better now?" Asked one of the unnamed wolves

"I guess so, I'm still pretty nervous though...about telling everyone my secret."

"Why." asked the other unnamed wolf

"Well honestly...my secret is kind of...crazy and I'm not sure if you guys will understand it." I said carefully

"What do you mean?" asked Koa

"...well,you will find out soon...just be ready like I said." I replied

"Ileana...it's time, I'm here if you need my help as well." Danny said

I gulp and follow the others to the large circle of wolves. (My gang or soon to be pack members were in the circle too) I faintly noticed Koa asking something about Danny's eye, my hearing was dulled with my thoughts focused on the task at hand. I vaguely hear his reply to Koa...

"Your about to find out." said Danny

Heheheh...yep Koa sure was...

I sat at the head of the circle, Danny on my right, Koa and Pung on my left and my gang was sitting by Danny. As we took our seats the wolves who had once been chatting amongst themselves became completely silent. (seriously you could have heard a pen drop) This was a show of respect and also to emphasize even more how serious this ceremony was.

"Hello...everyone..." I started off awkwardly

"I know I haven't been here long, but I have formed such a bond with you as a pack and as individuals. You took me in and accepted me from the beginning and you have all been so kind to me. You have showed me true concern when I was hurting and you have comforted me when I was weak. Even in this short time I have gotten to know some of you very well, I have even had the privilege of helping some of you. We have been though at lot together in the past few days, we have suffered together and have become victorious together. You made me like family, like the family I never had." I said getting a bit choked up

I was now on the verge of crying but still I managed to finish through my forming tears.

"And now you want me to be one of you...a part of your pack, y-y-y-you have no idea how much that means to me." I said now a few tears streaming down my face.

"I have lived sooo long without any place where I feel I belong, somewhere where I feel it is safe to be myself. For far too long I've lived in hopelessness that no one would ever accept me and no one would care enough to do anything to help. I live in constant fear of people neglecting me or betraying me because that's all people have ever done. I feel helpless and unable to escape these fears and I fall deeper and deeper into the dark abyss that my life has become, then you guys come along and offer me a hand, a way out...a chance to escape what I've become...Your doing more than making me a part of a pack your making me a part of a family...and for that I am forever grateful." I said trying not to burst into tears.

After a few seconds I regained my composer and continued.

"And now I am about to offer up to you my greatest and most well kept secret, I leave my life and my fate in your hands."

I take a deep breath and stand up.

"I'm not your ordinary everyday girl...in fact I'm anything but ordinary...You all remember how I was able to defeat the Gen-su, a feat impossible for a normal girl but easy for someone like me."

At that I helped Koa up and had him stand beside me.

"Some things cannot be explained with words alone, so I have decided to show you."

"But you all must promise that what you are about to see NEVER leaves this circle...you can tell no one."

"Even Shen?" asked one of the wolves

"Especially not Shen." I said seriously

"You all must promise."

The area echoed with the sound of some 100 wolves saying "I promise." almost in sync.

At that I mentally crossed my fingers and hoped for the best as I placed my hand on Koa's shoulder. He stuttered a bit as my power went into him and my hand along with the area around his shoulder started to glow brightly.

Many of the wolves gasped in amazement at this scene.

Little by little, second by second he started to heal. He still had his bandages on so it was hard to see but everyone noticed as his leg (his worst injury) starting to heal.

Most of the wolves just starred wide eyed. (I think Fung passed out for a few minutes)

Koa was in shock, I told him to be ready but nothing could have prepared him for this. As I finally finished, leaving him completely healed, he immediately removed his bandages and splint. He looked on in shock at where his wounds used to be, touching the areas as if to make sure this wasn't some weird hallucination. Then he looked up at me and was completely at a loss for words, he didn't move a muscle.

"t-t-ttt-tthat...THAT WAS AWESOME!" he said in hysterics

After about a two second delay (just enough time to get a little over the shock) everyone roared in excitement...even Fung who had just recently gained consciousness.

I was relieved, one hard part down another to go.

For like half an hour I was constantly bombarded with questions from everyone. So many that I could hardly answer them all. I quickly got overwhelmed and waited until the excitement died down.

"Now you know why no one must ever know about this, many if they knew would seek to either use me or kill me, and I'm sure Shen would love to use my powers to help his selfish interests too if he ever got the chance."

Most of the wolves remained silent, but I saw a few nod their heads in approval at the comment about Shen.

"I know this is a little overwhelming for all of you and you must have many questions, but allow me to explain some more so that maybe I can answer some of them."

Then I proceeded to tell them all about being a vampire and about my other powers, after I finished, I waited until I felt my words had sinked in and said...

"Well now you know what I am...but that's not the whole story, the real story is how I got there."

"First let me explain something though...I'm not from this world...ha-I'm not even from this dimension...you see, probably about a week ago my powers took me here and they won't let come back home...maybe it was destiny I got stuck here...maybe all this is so I might get healed somehow form the scars of the past."

All the wolves were listening intently to my story.

"My life before coming here started out so good, I had a normal family...a mom, dad and two sisters, all who loved me more than anything...but then I decided to tell my parents about my gift, but to my great sorrow they were not pleased and grew to be very afraid of me. They didn't understand my differences and they thought that I might cause my sisters to follow in my footsteps...but one day they did something unthinkable...I overheard them plotting to kill me...I was devastated and afraid for my life...so I was forced to run away."

* * *

Unbeknownst to me or anyone else Shen had just returned and had overheard what I had just said...he was moved by my story and was shocked at its striking resemblance to his own...he did wonder what the "gift" I mentioned was, but he didn't stick around to listen to the rest as he went into his tent...he didn't want anyone to know he was listening in...but he did make a mental note to ask me about it later...he dismissed the whole "gift" thing as nothing important...Oh how wrong he was.

* * *

"After that well...lets just say that was the turning point in my life that made me go over the deep end, I was never quite the same after the experience (sighs)" I said sadly

Then my mood dramatically changed to a cheery one...

"So...who's next!" I said in a perky tone


	15. Chapter 15 MISSING!

Chapter 15...MISSING!

Well after a while more of having to deal with a cascade of questions, the wolves seemed to understand me and get what I had been through. They seemed to be taking what I said to heart, that really touched me. They really listened, they didn't just pretend to like most people do. They showed they really cared about how I felt and they accepted me. Not one of them seemed to mind my differences, if anything it only perked their curiosity. The thing that shocked me most is that none of them judged me. Usually people can take one look at me and criticize me with judging eyes. (and that's for people who don't even know about my powers) The wolves were ever accepting though, perhaps in part because they knew what it felt like to be different.

Well, after a while when things finally died down my gang and the rest of the wolves started to share their secrets. Of course none of them would probably be as shocking as mine, but still I listened intently to each word my now pack mates said. I was now finally a part of something bigger than myself and it felt great!

Things winded down and after going through a night like that (all the stress of telling my secret and all) I was more than ready to hit the hay. Doing something like that can really take a physical and emotional toll on someone...even I have my limits.

Before I headed to my tent Danny walked up to me and praised me for having the courage to tell everyone my secret...he also sort of officially welcomed me to the pack...He also told me to meet him tomorrow so he could talk with me, I reminded him that we were meeting tomorrow anyways. (he was supposed to train with me at 4am) He still looked a bit nervous about that but I assured him that he would do fine. At that we parted ways and he went inside his tent and then I headed to mine.

As I was walking though I noticed something strange, Shen's tent was open...I immediately panicked...WHEN DID HE GET BACK! DID HE HEAR ANYTHING! My mind screamed

I quickly sneaked up by the tent, careful not to make a sound. I cautiously peered through the small opening flap in the front of the tent. I seen Shen and a large rhino talking amongst themselves, I was immediately relieved...if Shen was busy doing his own thing it was likely he hadn't heard my little speech. I was about to turn away and leave Shen to his demented devices when I noticed something that made me stop. That Rhino...he looked soooo familiar, I couldn't place it though. I squinted trying desperately to get a better look at him, then it hit me! I seen this rhino back when I was working with Tong Fo...he was one of his guards...he wasn't the leader though...which made me wonder, what was he doing talking to Shen? I cupped my ear and tried to listen in on their conversation, my eyes go wide at what I hear and my features turn to pure shock.

"My plan to rid myself of the wolf leader has failed, the survived the attacks of the Gen-su." Said Shen plainly

"What do you need me to do master." Said the Rhino

"Since killing the leader off is proving more difficult then planned, I think we should wipe all the wolves out at once...I need soldiers that are only loyal to me, not some dimwit wolf boss." Said Shen

"As for you, if you succeed in..."dealing" with the wolves, you and your army can serve me in their place." Shen said

"Thank you master Shen, you can consider those wolves history." The Rhino said menacingly

I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! I knew that mission Shen sent them on smelled fishy! Ugghhh I can't believe I didn't see this before, even an idiot could have known that Danny and his men had no hope of succeeding on that mission, the whole thing was a setup! How could I have been so naive!

I tried to keep my composer as anger, hate, fear and confusion built up in my soul. I could feel my powers trying to get out of hand again...but I was able to control it...barely.

I had to keep in control because I needed to do only one thing now, warn Danny.

But just as I turned around ready to dash into Danny's tent and felt a presence in the pitch black darkness ...I felt a sharp pain in my head like someone had just knocked me upside the head with a blunt object, and It all went black.

I woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache...I was doing to kill whoever did this to me! I thought in frustration

I looked around at my surroundings...I was in a small cell with many other empty cells to either side of me. Empty cells? I thought in confusion...this wasn't Chorh-Gom I knew that much. That's when I finally realized where I actually was...I was in one of the holding cells of the Jade Palace itself! Wow they must really think I'm a threat to be going to all this trouble to capture me...

Ugh I can't believe I let them capture me so easily, why did this have to happened now...when the wolves were in grave danger? Sometimes I think the universe just hates me and enjoys touring me like this, I had to find a way to save the wolves, and fast. From that conversation Shen was having with the rhino, it didn't look like I had much time.

I stopped my musing as the doors opened and the furious five, Po, and Shifu starred at me a moment through the bars of my cell.

"Ummm...hi." I said trying to break the silence

"...hi?" Po said confused, obviously expecting a lot less friendly welcome

"Why am I being held here, shouldn't you just put me in Chorh-Gom?" I asked calmly

"What is your name?" asked Shifu plainly as the the others just starred at me with mixes of anger, surprise and confusion.

I paused for a moment not sure if I should tell him or not...but what the heck he will probably find out soon enough anyways.

"...Ileana." I said very hesitantly

"Ileana, you are being held here for the crime of physical assault and your prison escape mainly. You are also being held because your association with the known war criminal Shen could help give us valuable Intel on what he is planning." Shifu explained to me

"Why should I help you...knocking someone out is not exactly the best way to make friends." I said coldly

"Your telling me." Po muttered under his breath

"If you give us what we need you can consider your charges dropped." Said Shifu

"For physical assault! HA! That kind of charge doesn't even get me up in the morning...besides you and I both know I am more than capable of escaping any cell you put me in."

"I wouldn't be to sure about that...keep it up and we will find a cell so inescapable it will make Tai Lung's prison look like a kids play pin." Said Tigress darkly, getting tired of my attitude.

I don't know what it was about Tigress tone, but I think it put the fear of god in me...and I don't scare easily.

"(Sighs) what do you need me to do?" I asked expectantly

"Really...just like that...you didn't strike me as the type to give up that easily." Po said astonished

"I'm not giving up...not really, lets just say I have my own reasons for wanting to go after Shen..."

"That guy just doesn't know how to make friends does he." Said Mantis

"We need you to spy on Shen and report to us about what he is up to and what his plans are...after you uncover his plan of revenge you will be free to go." Shifu said

"That's all?" I asked

"Yep pretty much." said Crane

"Well...if you want me to do this there is something I need to do first..."

"And what might that be." Tigress asked suspiciously

"Well, you see...you might not know this but part of the wolf pack also survived."

"What!? How many survived?" Tigress demanded

"Around 100 including the wolf boss..." I answered slightly annoyed at her demanding tone

"Anyways to my point...I think I speak for all the wolves when I say they want out." I told them

"What do you mean?" asked Viper

"They want to leave Shen...or at least that's the strong impression they gave me." I said, I didn't trust them enough to tell them about Shen's plan to kill the wolves yet.

"Why don't they just leave then." Asked Po slightly excited by the prospect of the wolves leaving Shen

"(Sighs) Unfortunately it's a lot harder than that to just leave someone like Shen...he is all the wolves know, even after he betrayed them they still had nowhere to go but back to him." I replied, my head hanging down slightly in grief.

"If I do this you must do two very important things for me, number one I want to be able to tell the wolves what I'm up to, and two after this is all over and Shen is defeated I want you to help the wolves to sever all their ties with Shen and give them all official pardons." I said seriously

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! You are in no position to be making demands, especially ones as outrageous as this." Said Tigress in anger and disbelief

Shifu seemed to realize his student was starting to get a bit out of hand and gave her a bit of a glare. After a few seconds Tigress got the message and calmed down.

"Ileana you can't possibly expect us to agree to these demands." Shifu said calmly

"Look, these are my terms take them or leave them...if you refuse I'll be more than happy to do my time...I don't have to help you know, and the only reason I am is because it will benefit the wolves." I said with determination

"Why do you care so much about the wolves anyways?...its not like your one of them." Asked monkey

"I may not be a wolf in body, but I am a wolf in soul...in fact the very night you captured me was the night they officially accepted me into their pack." I said with pride

"What...they can do that? I thought only wolves could be part of a wolf pack?" Said Crane

"I admit I am the exception to the rule, but yes it can happen...me and the wolves share a special bond." I said with feeling

"I don't understand how anyone would want to bond with those psychos." Said Tigress with malice

"THEY ARE NOT PSYCHOS!" I snapped as I grabbed a very surprised Tigress by the vest and pulled her forcibly into the bars of my cell.

"They are my friends and they can be good, I know it! It's because of people like you who constantly discriminate against wolves that makes them act they way they do sometimes...I'm not saying the wolves are completely innocent either, but comments like that do NOT help the situation." I said darkly to tigress and I kept hold of her until I was finished and then then roughly released her pushing her back a bit.

Then masters where taken aback by my outburst...to my surprise they actually seemed to be contemplating my words...well at least Po was, the others seemed to still be in shock. (especially Tigress)

Then Po directed the others out of the room because he wanted to talk to me alone...Shifu very reluctantly and hesitantly allowed this...he was always reluctant to let Po to do this sort of thing alone...he rarely understood his logic when dealing with criminals...or anything for that matter.

"Well...they're gone now, so feel free to hit me." I said expecting Po to want some revenge for me knocking him out earlier.

"I'm not here to punish you." said Po slightly confused

"...then why did you ask them to leave?" I said with equal confusion.

"I wanted to be able to talk to you alone." Po said

"Tell me" he asked "What is a nice girl like you working for a guy like Shen for?"

"Who are you calling nice?" I asked tying to defend my reputation

"Look I may not know too much about criminals, but one thing I do know is they don't go around helping people out, even each other." Po said

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is, your not so bad...maybe your a bit misguided...but not evil."

"Who made you the judge of that?" I asked slightly annoyed...but at same time slightly proud he thought I wasn't evil.

"No one...but as the Dragon Warrior it is part of my job to rid this world of evil, and if possible try to reform the people that cause it." Po said

"That's what I want to do with you." he said plainly yet full of meaning

I sat in my cell and contemplated what Po told me...the more I thought about it, the more I realized it was exactly what I wanted...for me and the wolves...It wasn't only a chance to save them from Shen, but I knew it would benefit them in the long run too...help them make a new life.

"Ok, what do I have to do?" I asked determinedly

"...You mean you actually want to reform?" he asked surprised

"Yes. Haven't you been listening? All my demands on behalf of the wolves were so they could start a new life and get it right this time...and I wish to go on that journey with them."

"You really care about them don't you."

"If I didn't I wouldn't still be here having this conversation." I said plainly

"(sighs) the bottom line is if you want to help me, you have to help the wolves too. I refuse I leave them behind." (I knew it might help me, but I wasn't about to tell him Shen's plan to kill off the wolves, I didn't even trust him that much...yet)

"I don't know if I can convince the others to do that Ileana, but it might help your case if you started cooperating a bit more."

"What your asking me to do...it's risky, I'm sorry but the wolves need to be in on everything...It will make it safer for me and make your plan that much more likely to succeed." I argued

"(sighs) I'll see what I can do." he said as he left me alone once more.

**Meanwhile **

It was 4am at the camp and the Wolf Boss reluctantly got up in order to train with me...or so he thought. He looked in my tent only to find I wasn't there. Thinking I had started training without him, he simply went to where I was training the last time.

"Not here either...I got a bad feeling about this..." he said softly to himself

He proceeded to ask his pack members if they had seen me and he found none of them knew where I was.

Then as he was standing in the middle of the camp he was greeted by two deep crimson eyes that pierced through his very soul.

"Where is Ileana, tell her I would like to speak with her." Shen ordered

"Shes...missing sir." Danny replied with fear

"MISSING!MISSING! Where was she seen last?" Shen said now furious

"Last I seen of her she was heading to her tent to go to sleep last night."

"...hmm something makes me think she never made it there." Shen said with a hint of worry (he was trying his best to mask his concern)

Meanwhile now some 50 miles away

"My my what a long journey this is." the Soothsayer said to herself as she continued on her mission.

She was getting pretty worn down, even with taking quite a few stops along the way...but she had to get to Shen, especially because of what the new prophecy entailed...

Meanwhile back to Shen and the Wolves

Shen and the Wolf Boss sent out a search party desperately trying to find me, but obviously hadn't succeeded. Danny was starting to think they might never find me...

Back to Po

He left the cell room and went over to talk to his friends standing just outside the room in the main hall.

"I think we should do it, I think we should give her what she has asked for." Po said to the trying to sound convincing

"WHAT!?" They all said in unison (including Shifu)

"You can't be serious." Said Tigress

"How could you think agreeing to help her is a good idea?" Monkey said bewildered

"Po you can't possibly trust this girl or the wolves for that matter." Said Shifu

"Look guys I know it's a big risk, but maybe the wolves _can _change." Po said

"Yeah, but what if they don't and they end up exposing the whole spying operation as soon as Ileana tells them, what if they betray us." Viper said

"Isn't it worth it to try...you seen her...I think she genuinely wants to change." Po said

The masters all looked conflicted, on one hand they wanted to disregard everything and say that it was too risky, on the other hand they knew Po was right. If someone truly wanted to change it was there job to help to reform them, but that didn't mean they had a shred of trust in this girl.

"Maybe we should...give it a try..." said Viper slowly

"Worth a shot." Said Crane as Mantis, Monkey, Viper, and Po nodded in approval

"I still don't trust her." Tigress said begrudgingly

"I'll agree to this...but make no mistake...I'll be watching her like a hawk, one wrong move and she is history." Said Tigress reluctantly agreeing to their plan

"We must proceed with caution, who knows what might happen when we allow this, for now lets wait until we find out a bit more about this girl before we agree to anything." Said Shifu seriously

Roughly 30 minutes Later

As I was waiting in the cell the minutes seemed like hours. I hoped with all I had left that Po would be able to convince the others to accept my terms. It may not have been the wolves only chance, but it was certainly their best chance...maybe me being caught like this was a blessing in disguise...if it got the wolves and me set on the right path again it would all be worth it.

Suddenly the doors opened, I was expecting to see the masters standing there ready to tell me their decision...what I actually saw was a most unpleasant surprise. Standing there right in front of me was that dirty no good traitor Tong Fo along with his adviser and and a unnamed Rhino guard.

"How did he even find me here?!" I thought angrily my face turning sour

"Not happy to see me?...I don't blame you." Tong Fo said regretfully

"Look I don't want or need your help, so you better just get out of here before you get caught." I said with malice

"Don't be like that Ileana, you obviously do need help." he said determinedly as the unnamed rhino guard tried to pick the complicated lock on my cell door.

"Ugh...your not listening, I DON'T NEED YOU, I didn't need you on that cliff and I certainly don't need you now!" I said angrily

My outburst made the guard stop picking my lock, while Tong Fo and his adviser were in shock about just how angry I was about that little incident.

"What, you don't expect Shen to swoop in and save you do you, that man doesn't care about you anymore than the rest of his lackeys!" Tong Fo said angrily

"Oh and you do! You sure showed that when I was holding on for my life on that cliff! And for your information I don't expect Shen to lift a feather to help me, I found out a long time ago the only one you can count on to help you is yourself!"

That hit Tong Fo hard and I knew it. I could tell by the hopeless look on his face that he knew he screwed up big time, he had his chance and he blew it...and all to escape some petty guards. I almost felt sorry for him, almost.

Just then Tong Fo and his men saw the door of the room start to open and they all quickly escaped through the window and hid just outside.

"What was all that noise I heard in here?" asked Tigress suspiciously getting a little in my face

"You remember when you said you didn't trust me, (yes, I heard them talking in the hall, at least some of the time) well your about to." I said spitefully

"She wouldn't." Tong Fo thought to himself

"Tong Fo tried to free me but I refused to go, he is hiding right outside my window right now." I said plainly

"She did." Tong Fo thought in fear as the warrior's judging eyes were all on him and his men.

Needless to say the warriors easily captured them and carted them off to prison. Returning quite shortly.

"Why did you give him up and refuse to leave?" Asked Tigress still suspicious as ever the moment the warriors and Shifu returned to my cell room.

"Because if I left now there would be no chance at me ever reforming...I need to be here...I know that if I keep traveling on the path that I'm on it will only lead to more pain...but I can't stop by myself...and I'm humble enough to admit when I need help." I said plainly and with a hint of sadness and urgency

I think that saying that earned me at least some respect in the eyes of Shifu and the warriors. (even Tigress, but to a lesser degree) Me doing what I did...it proved to them that I was serious about wanting to change.

"You were willing to give up your freedom...just for a chance at reformation?" asked Monkey

"Yes...I mean if there is any chance for me...it's worth a try..." I said not sure of what else I could say

"I think there might be." said Shifu hopefully...and surprisingly kindly

Then the mode changed to a more tense and serious one at what I said next.

"But as I said before I wont leave the wolves behind, you must help them as well."

"Well as for that matter we are still considering it...but I must say I am rather impressed by your honesty, not many in your position would chose to remain in prison when given such an easy opportunity to escape." Shifu said plainly, but with a hint of kindness in his tone I was sure only I detected.

I was a bit surprised by this little bit of praise...especially coming from Shifu, but I felt a hint of pride at gaining at least some form of respect in his eyes. My feelings must have shown on my face because Shifu then gave me a small almost undetectable smile, but a smile none the less.

"We are going to leave you now to discuss our decision." said Shifu returning to his normal official self

"Right." I said plainly

Then they all left me except for Po. When the others were gone he gave me a smug smile.

"I knew you weren't evil." he said

"You really impressed them you know, it's not everyday they see someone like you do something so selfless and noble."

"...yeah...I noticed." I said uneasily

"What's the matter?" asked Po noticing my tone

"Well, usually when someone sees some good in me they end up being sorely disappointed." I sighed downheartedly

"Are you kidding?! You just gave up a chance at freedom and even helped us capture a dangerous criminal, even I didn't expect you to do that...and I'm one of the biggest optimists you'll ever met!" Po said astonished that I thought that way.

"I know...and that was good, but I doubt I'll be able to live up to that...later." I said carefully

"Don't worry about the future so much...you need to focus on what you are now." Said Po

"(sighs) I just feel like I put myself at such a high standard, that I wont be able to keep it up." I said sadly

"Well your never going to be able to reform with that attitude, you can do this, I know you can." Po urged me

"I wish I had your faith panda." I said still feeling a tad hopeless

"I can help you through this, I can help you reform, you just need to try...and my name is Po by the way." He said encouragingly

"I suppose...I can try...what have I got to lose?" I said hesitantly

Po smiled at this and was satisfied with our little talk. He got up and started to head towards the door, but before he left I said one more thing.

"Thank you...for believing in me...not many people have."


	16. Chapter 16 No gain without pain

Chapter 16...No gain without Pain

I sat and waited patiently for their return, a million things weighing on my mind. I was worried to death over the wolves, getting the Furious Five to agree to my plan may be the only way to save them...sure I could easily break out of this cell and go and defend the wolves directly, but Shen would probably see that coming. Sneaking around as a spy for the Furious Five though is something I think he would never expect. For one it would allow me to find out Shen's plot before I make my move, and two I can use all the help I can get, even someone like myself can see the value of protection. Considering how skilled the Furious Five are...I think it is safe to say they're someone I want on my side. The only problem being I was just racking my brain trying to think up an excuse I could give to Shen for being gone so long...without raising his suspicions of course...this seemed like a tough task indeed.

But protection and strategy were not the only reasons I wanted to work with them. My main reason was I truly did want to reform...you might think it was a silly thing to want...but you haven't seen me do many "horrible" things, but you have only known me (reader) for the short time I've been stuck in this world. Most of the things I want...no need to reform from happened in my old world...your world...and I wanted to give the wolves the same chance...I only hope they take it. Not only for their safety and freedom, but for a chance at redemption...

I rather not go into details about what kind of person I was before I came to this world...the first thing I did in this world was try to find a crime boss to work for...that should say more than enough. Somehow though something unexplainable happens to you when you are suddenly ripped from everything you know...you start to miss the things that really matter to you...and I've found out that revenge, hate and feeling sorry for myself are NOT some of those things. In a way I think I deserve this, being stuck here I mean. Though I never viewed being in this world as a punishment, rather a gift. A gift that might help to finally push me down the right path...but I can't do it on my own, I need honest souls such as the Furious Five to help point me in the right direction. I want more than anything to actually be able to look in a mirror and be proud of what I see, I want this guilt over the things I've done in the past to go away...I want to be free again, and I am willing to do whatever it takes to get there...

Just then my thoughts were interrupted as the door opened again revealing Po, the Furious Five and Shifu. I mentally prepared myself for the worst, thinking that there was no way they were going to accept my terms...I knew they didn't trust me and doing so would be at a great risk to them. If I was in their shoes...I was sure I would reject me, even after what happened with Tong Fo I was still nowhere near trustworthiness in my mind.

As they walked in I saw this ear to ear smile on Po, I swear the guy looked like he just won the lottery...it was a little creepy.

The others however didn't look happy like Po did, more concerned and apprehensive. Tigress looked a little angry...but then again she always does.

After a few moments Shifu approached me.

"Ileana, after much debate we have decided to allow you to go through with what you have said." Shifu spoke to me

"But we will still keep a close eye on you, so don't try anything funny." Tigress added

"Your serious?" I said surprised

"Yep, isn't it awesome." said Po in his usaall high pitched excited voice...the others just looked at him very weirdly...

"Well that's good news...so what now?" I asked apprehensively

"If you are to work with us, you are going to need to train with us." Said Shifu plainly

"Master you can't be serious...there is no way I'm training with...that." Said Tigress with malice towards me

I gave Tigress a serious glare for that remark, she seriously needs to learn how to lighten up a bit. 

"She will need to be ready in case our plan takes a sour turn, she must train and that's final." Said Shifu in a slightly scolding tone, letting Tigress know she stepped out of line.

"Sorry master." Tigress said lowering in head in shame and feeling slightly embarrassed.

"So does that mean I get out of this cell?" I asked trying not to sound too impatient (I hate being cramped up in small spaces)

"Yes...but be warned that you must behave yourself here, if you can't you will go right back in." Shifu said seriously as he grabbed the keys and opened my cell door

"Thank you...master." I said as politely as I could muster...I felt kind of weird addressing anyone as master, I kind of wondered if it was even the proper thing to do in my position...but the five seemed slightly pleased at my new found decorum, although I think it caught them slightly off guard.

"Well we best get started, time is of the essence." Said Shifu as he leaded all of us to the training room.

I gasped as I seen the training room...I have seen it on the show, yes...but being there...it was so different...intimidating. My jaw dropped for a few moments as I stared in awe at the very size of the place. It had it all...everything in the show...Did they really expect me to train in here? I know I'm good but I've never trained with actual equipment before...plus there was the fact that I wouldn't be able to use my powers that much...although I was willing to try and reform...I wasn't willing to trust them all yet...and I think they feel the same way about me.

"So what level would you say you are at in Kung Fu?" Shifu asked as I recovered from the shock of seeing the training room for the first time.

"...well as far as kung fu goes I'm kind of what you would call a novice..." I said nervously eying the equipment

"But I'm a master of ninjutsu." I added

"Hmmm I seem to be unfamiliar with that practice." Said Shifu slightly perplexed

What!? First Danny and now a kung fu MASTER had no idea what ninjutsu was? Then a thought crossed my mind...maybe in this world ninjutsu didn't exist...that kind of made since because the only real from of self defense seemed to be Kung Fu throughout the whole series.

"Well it's a practice from where I'm from mainly, so it's not surprising you have never heard of it." I said thinking quickly

"And where is that?" asked Mantis mildly curious

"I'm from California." I replied

That earned me quite a few shocked gasps...rarely was there ever many foreigners in China. For one travel in that time was not fast or easy, and two China had many geological obstacles which made It quite a task to travel there from places outside of China.

"You mean to tell us your not from China at all." Viper said shocked

"Yep...I'm a long long way from home...I came here pretty recently."

"What made you decide to come here?" asked Crane

"...Well it wasn't really my choice it just sort of happened." I said truthfully

"Well if you are a ninjutsu master, why don't you show us what you can do?" said Po excitedly

"...well ok...but I've never trained with actual equipment before...so it may take some getting used to." I said hesitantly

"Well you never know till you try." Said Po as he nudged me towards the the training equipment trying to keep the atmosphere as positive as ever

"ok." I said as I slowly stepped near what looked like a bunch of wooden posts...I lightly touched one and it started spinning rapidly...I was barely able to get my hand out of the way in time!

THEY EXPECT ME TO TRAIN WITH THIS THING!? Well, I guess it's time to start planning for my funeral...I did have that will I'd been meaning to write...

I know I sound like a wuss right now...but I'm used to actual combat, not playing with this death trap...

"Problem?" Asked Shifu

"No, I just wasn't really expecting that is all...as I said I never used anything like this before..."

"If you never used equipment before, then how did you train?" Asked Shifu

"Well, I kind of had on the spot training...meaning I learned the hard way...in combat." I replied

Shifu and the others seemed surprised by this.

"Well it is not that way here, you must learn to train before you can fight in combat...whoever taught you "on the spot" was putting you at grave risk." Said Shifu

(That was probably because the person who trained me didn't really care too much about my well being, but that's a story for another day)

"Ok I understand." I said plainly, realizing arguing would get me nowhere

I took a deep breath and tried my best to keep composed as I lunged myself into the center of the wooden posts. I immediately was forced to dodge several of the posts as the arms came at me at alarming rates of speed. I missed blocking a few and was rewarded with a mind numbingly hard hit on my side and the backs of my legs. After that happened I ended up falling down completely out of pure pain, of course me falling down so fast caused even more of the arms to hit me on the way down. By the time that was over I groaned in pain laying on my back in the center of the posts. I didn't dare move a muscle for the longest time, afraid I might bump one of the posts again. The five and Po looked at me and cringed, I must have been a pitiful sight indeed...

Of course me being as stubborn as ever was not going to take this lying down, (excuse the pun) so I slowly and EXTREMELY carefully pulled myself up...managing somehow to do so without disturbing the posts...I closed my eyes and cleared my mind...and then opened my eyes again which now shown pure determination. I sprang into the air, then kicked one of posts hard as I came back down. It had much the same effect as last time...making several of the others posts swing at me barely giving me any breathing room between blocks. I was ready this time though, I imagined in my minds eye I was fighting a real opponent and this helped me tremendously...I just needed to keep it up.

After being able to avoid the posts for a good 10 minutes I decided to stop...I jump up and out of the posts and landed in front of the warriors who apparently were watching me the whole time.

"For someone who has never used any equipment before you learn fast...keep it up because you will need to learn fast if you expect to train with us." Said Tigress

It was funny how she could turn a complement into a threat so easily...

"Pretty good for your first time." Said Mantis

"Rocky start but good finish...would you like to try the fire pits?" Viper asked me

I grew excited at that prospect...If you didn't already get the hint from my love of throwing fireballs, I'm am sort of a pyromaniac. I love anything that has anything even remotely to do with fire, getting to actually train with it just seemed like a bonus...

I nodded to Viper and followed her to the fire pit (her training method of choice) and she explained to me the basics of how it worked. Basically I need to be able to somehow know when the fire is going to come out and dodge it so I don't get burned to a crisp. Seemed simple enough...but I had to be very very careful to not even get slightly burned, or else the warriors would see my healing power kick in...that would be pretty awkward. I jokingly considered doing just that, thinking the look on the warriors faces would be worth it...but alas I am just too smart to pull a stupid stunt like that hehehehe. But still you have to admit that would be pretty funny...

Viper finished explaining it to me and I hesitantly stepped toward the pit and watched as fire shot out of it at different increments.

My initial enthusiasm for the pit quickly turned to fear...being here is going to be the death of me I thought...


	17. Depression

Ileana

Being here...it blows, I mean I knew it would be a hard the first day but I never expected it be like this. I made a fool of myself when I first tried out those wooden stakes of DEATH, I never got up the courage to try out the fire pits (and got ridiculed by Tigress about it), and ended up getting so frustrated with my training that I mouthed off to Shifu, which in turn I had to do even more work as punishment for it by running up and down the Jade Palace steps a hundred times. I'm so exhausted noe iem havin a hard tmie writin my words rihgt. And, to top everything off they are having me sleep in a empty room right next to PO and he SNORES...LOUDLY. Honesty...as tough as I am (or at least as tough as I like to think I am) I don't know how much longer I can take this. Is has been only ONE DAY (really not even that considering I spent most of my morning and early afternoon in a cell) and I'm seriously already considering giving up. I mean come on, what am I worth, I'm not even worth the Jade Palace's garbage they take out of here everyday. I'm just a piece of trash that the Furious Five happened to find laying in the street, a no good, good for nothing, worthy of death criminal. How could I have been so stupid to think I could ever be more, ever become reformed, heck I'd even settle to be worthy of a servants position at the Jade Palace, like that Zhen character (or at least I think that was his name) I see running about the Palace taking care of the trash. But I'm not even worthy of that. I'm just the old piece of trash they found, they can clean me up, try to make me into something useful, but in the end I'm still trash. Maybe I should just pack my bags and go back where I belong, in the metaphorical landfill with Shen. Maybe that is my fate, to rot with the trash till I die, or it kills me. Sighs, how can I try to follow someones lead when I know they are so far above me that I'm not even worth the ground they walk on? I mean Tigress for one defiantly makes me feel like that, she makes me think like I shouldn't be here, like I'm trash and not even human. The worst part is, I know she's right. Maybe I should have left with Tong Fo, serving a traitor like him is a deserving fate of trash like me.

(as I finished writing out my problems (the paragraph above) I stuck the paper which I now viewed as my diary under my bed) I had to admit I felt a little better getting all that out, I said everything that I would never have the courage to really say, and it was all on that paper. Even though I still felt like trash, at least I was accomplishing something semi useful. After that it is pretty much I blur, I just hoped that tomorrow held much more promise.


	18. Chapter 18 Panic

Back at the wolfs camp the next morning

"I can't believe we could have lost her so fast, I mean come on we barely even had her!" The wolf boss cursed under his breath.

"How do you think we feel, she found us and took us under her wing, got us job we couldn't even dream of and now she's gone." Fung said in despair with his men a few feet behind him

"Don't say gone, she is not gone...she is missing, we must not give up hope." The wolf boss replied annoyed at the word...gone

"If you think she is still ok, then why aren't we out there right now looking for her!" Fung exclaimed

"Look I know your worried, we all are, but it is 4 in the morning...and it is dangerous to go out while it is still dark, this place is crawling with bandits you know, and there the type that cut you open first and ask questions later." Wolf boss said warningly to his reluctantly accepted new recruits

"But we can't just leave her out there, who knows what happen to her while we sit around like this." Fung said but immediately regretted after he seen the wolf boss's calm expression change into a angry scowl

"Look here guy, don't you think that is exactly what I want to do right now! I swear if I was a less rational person I would trudging through the darkness right now! But I know if I do that I will putting myself and not to mention anyone who was dumb enough to come with me at grave risk! I could get myself and my men into more peril than possibly even Ileana is in!" The wolf boss practically screamed at the crocs which cause them all to coward back in fear at the wolf's outburst.

Then realizing his mistake in a much softer tone he added "You know this girl even better than I do by a little bit, and we all know that she is tougher than most people we have ever meet, so I'm fairly certain she is alright, she can take care of herself you know."

"But what if she's not, what if she's been captured or worse?" Gah-ri pleaded

"Look" the Wolf boss said "trust me, that girl wouldn't do anything she didn't want to do, if she is captured she could easily escape with all the power she is packing, and you should know, you told me she was able to not only break you out of prison, but herself and Tong Fo as well, and she didn't even use her powers for that! If just her intellect alone could do that, than I seriously doubt there is anything she can't do when she actually does use her powers."

"Maybe your right...but dawn is already coming I suggest we start searching as soon as possible, we don't know enough about this girl to judge if she is all right or not, I mean if you didn't notice she can still get hurt, who is to say someone doesn't know about her weaknesses, I know we don't, but that means nothing." Fung said remembering all the time he had to wait for Ileana to wake up after she got shot by those darn arrows.

Everyone seemed to stop at this, they knew it in the back of their minds before, but having someone actually say it pierced at their hearts. They knew all they said before were nothing more than false reassurances that Ileana was alright. Although in reality they had absolutely no idea if Ileana was ok, in fact it was quite possible that she might be...well you know...but no one wanted to surrender to that kind of thinking, not yet.

"Well it is starting to get brighter and the more we wait the more dangerous the situation with Ileana could become, so Fung you and your men start packing some provisions for us for the journey, I'm going with Pung and Koa, the less that go the less chance we have of being seen and caught by bandits and the like." Wolf boss said in a commanding tone, knowing full well Fung and his gang were by no means going to like the idea of staying behind.

"Wait, wait, wait you are not leaving us behind, she is one of ours too, you can't possibly expect us to sit here and wait like a bunch of helpless infants do you!" Fung said slightly losing his temper

"Don't you take that disrespectful tone with me croc, you may be the leader of your men, but you joined my forces, so that makes me the boss of you...so let me tell you what you WILL do, you WILL stay here and you WONT say another word about it! Is that clear!?" The Wolf boss snapped not about to let Fung's attitude problem go unnoticed.

After that outburst it was enough to make the gang think twice before stepping out of line again and even Fung got silent...but you know what people say...it is the silent ones you need to watch out for.

Back to Ileana

Well I was pretty sore from yesterday's training, but despite that my stupid body still decided to get up at it's normal time 4 in the morning. I tiredly and sluggishly made my way out of my room and into the hallway, I was careful not to disturb any of the "masters" while they slept, knowing that it would be another hour before the morning gong sounded. I still didn't really respect or trust these people except for maybe Po since he at least treated fairly kindly. I sort of trusted Shifu, but that only because I knew he was a Kung fu grandmaster and thus most likely, a decent and honorable man, but I wasn't about to let my guard down either, for I knew better than anyone that appearances can be deceiving, but for now I was willing to give him some slack, but I'm still watching him and all of them for that matter.


	19. Chapter 19 Music to my Ears

As I walked through the hallway I really started to think about my situation, I mean things have happened so fast in the last few days that I have had hardly time to think. I really feel like I messed up big time in the training room earlier, I mean I can't understand why I was so terrible at it...and why I feared it so much. Sometimes it was just hard to understand what I was thinking, I mean leave it to me to be perfectly fine in combat, but freeze up every time I'm presented with a training task. Sighs...it just makes no sense to me, and I can't help but feel disappointed in myself for it. How in the world can be so fearless when fighting and be such a coward in this palace, a place that is far safer than any of the fights I've ever been in? I'll tell you how, because then I had motivation to do what I did, I had a reason and people I needed to protect when in combat. In a way though I did have reason to be here too, I still needed to be here in order to help the wolves. The problem was I wasn't focusing on that when I trained here...I was focusing on my fear, and that...that was what was leading me to failure.

"Well, time to do something about that." I said to myself as I headed to the training room.

Back to panic zone aka The wolves camp

"Ok, Koa and Pung it is time to head out," Danny said he grabbed their small bag of provisions.

"I sure hope we find her soon, I mean it has already been two days!" Pung exclaimed in worry

"Yeah, it like we hardly even got to know her, she spilled her heart out to us and poof! The next day she disappears." Koa said with anger for whoever would have done this to her."

"I agree, and if I get my hands on the one behind this and am going to use him as a toothpick." Wolf Boss said with a scowl illustrating his intentions with a breaking motion of his hands.

The two wolves were a little taken aback by this, never had they seen their boss this serious, or even this angry for that matter. It made them wonder what it was about this girl that made him act so beside himself like this, it was like the very thought of her being in danger drove him insane. I mean they liked this girl...sure...maybe even felt indebted to her in a way, but their boss was taking this to a whole other level, he was taking this personal...unbeknownst to them he wasn't the only one.

Back to Ileana

It was peaceful there in the training room with none of those pesky masters around starring at my every move. You could probably already tell this about me, but I am one of those people who feels most at peace when they are alone. I enjoyed the rare moments of peace that I had in my old world, when I could just sit down and indulge myself in the sounds of my iPod. They didn't have anything like that here though, and a mentally cursed myself for not having my iPod on me when I got suddenly transported to this place. I would have killed for some good tunes now, but all that I heard so far was the occasional musician in the street playing nothing but Traditional Chinese music, and frankly I WAS SICK OF IT. Don't get me wrong I thought they played beautifully and were very talented, but like bluegrass country music I believe it was only palatable in small quantities. I much preferred punk rock and pop and it was driving me crazy that those types of music just didn't exist here yet. As fate would have it though, I found something leaning up against the wall is the training room that really perked my interest. A Banjo or what appeared to be one was laying their by the wall abandoned, almost beckoning me to play it. Finally I couldn't resist anymore, ignored the possible consequences, and picked it up and started playing. I had played many instruments before and always found good things about Bach one that I decided to try out, but by far I had always adored string instruments so much more than any other I had encountered. I would have loved to have had a guitar right about now, preferably a electric one, but for one thing electricity hadn't been invented yet, and for another I have yet to see any guitars around here. This lead me to believe they probably haven't been invented yet either and if the had they haven't come to this part of the world yet. I pondered then the idea of possibly making one myself, but even a regular guitar would take quite a bit of time to make, especially with the lack of instructions, so I decided I'd not try any of that for now. So anyways I continued playing not really thinking about much else and letting by mind flow to the melody. I wasn't really playing anything in particular, mostly I was just testing it out to make sure I still knew what I was doing, it had been a long time since I had a chance to indulge in a hobby with how my life has been. When I had it in my hands though everything I had learned in years past all came flooding back to me, and it made for a beautiful sounding on the spot test melody. I wasn't about to stop there though, after all I didn't pick this thing up just to hear some more classical. I took a deep breath and started playing one of my favorite songs Sick of It by Skillet, while singing along to the lyrics that had long been planted in my head.


End file.
